Welcome to Bone City
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Magnus Bane, a new student, moves to Bone City and falls for Alec Lightwood, a jock/aspiring musician. All human. Malec!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that this has been done before many different times and in many different ways, but I just couldn't resist trying my version! It's way too much fun. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

Magnus Bane strutted through the front doors of Bone City High School and made his way to the front desk. The small room smelled of cinnamon, Magnus noticed with distain. He casually leaned against the reception desk, impatiently drumming his painted finger-nails on the wood, as he waited for the secretary to finish her call.

"No, Thursday won't do...It's not possible..." An annoying habit of the woman's was to click her teeth together whenever there was a tense pause. Magnus found himself grating his in irritation. "School is not in session on Sundays, sir, that won't work either." _Click click click_. "Yes, Tuesday might work..." The petite woman held up a long finger at Magnus without looking up. She flipped through a calendar by the desk. "Tuesday is fine...right...I'll see you then. Goodbye." Finally, the woman hung up the phone with a snap and raised her eyes to the impatient and irritated teen before her.

Her eyebrows dissapeared in her hairline, but that was all. 'How dissapointing,' Magnus thought. He had been hoping for a much more interesting reaction than that to his appearance. Oh well. Flipping his spiked hair out of his eyes, the boy said smoothly, "I'm the new student, Magnus Bane."

The secretary cleared her throat. "Right." She reached under the desk and rummaged through a filing cabinet until she pulled out an unappealing puke-green folder. "You may sit down. I will call you when I'm ready for you." She said briskly, gesturing to a few uncomfortable-looking chairs in front of the principal's office.

Magnus walked over and sat down without a word. The woman busied herself on her computer. Even though she occasionally refered to the contents in the folder, Magnus was pretty sure she was only playing solitair. The teenager sighed in frustrated boredom. He had been told to come early to school and no students had arrived yet, so he couldn't even people-watch to pass the time. With another sigh, Magnus reached into his messanger bag for his Emergency Boredom Kit. It was really an old makeup bag containing a nintendo DS, a notebook and pen, his iPod, and a rubics cube. He pulled out the cube. Magnus had been working on this cube for almost two years now. He was convinced that he was nearing the completion of it...but he had thought that six months ago, also.

Magnus lost himself in the complex order of coloured squares and, before he knew it, the early students-teacher's kids, over-acheivers, people with homework they needed to copy from their friends-started to trickle in. Magnus looked up through his glitter-layered eyelashes to see the secretary was staring intently at the computer screen, making that annoying sound with her teeth that made Magnus want to throw his rubics cube at her...but that would probably ruin his two years of hard work, so he resisted the impulse.

Pocketing the cube, Magnus rose out of the uncomfortable chair gracefully and slunk across the room like a cat. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, he stole a glance at her work. What he saw made him lose all pretense of stealth. "You _are_ playing solitair!" He exclaimed angrily.

The secretary jumped in alarm and guilt; she was caught in the act. She looked up at the seething boy and seemed to realize that she had completely forgotten about him waiting there. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear, I forgot you were there!" She seemed embarrased and flustered as Magnus angrily stared her down. He knew that he must look very frightening; he had recently splurged on a couple pairs of exotic contact lenses and he had worn the cat-eyed, slit-pupiled ones to intimidate people on his first day. He had gotten them on-sale because it was a month after Hallowe'en.

The woman gulped nervously under Magnus' intense gaze, then she cleared her throat. "I'm terribly sorry..." She started to say, but Magnus cut her off.

"I have been sitting in that stiff, shapeless chair for a full 15 minutes working on a rubics cube. It is my first day and I would rather like to spend time getting ready for it, rather than sitting in this revolting, cinnamon-scented room watching you play solitair! And you **forgot** about me?" He crossed his arms delicatly. "I didn't think I was very forgettable," He said while examining a manicured nail, "How dissapointing."

The woman looked over this tall young man with a rainbow goth look and a sinisterly charming smile. When he smiled like that, she wouldn't be surprised if he had sharp teeth to match his feline eyes. "No. You're very memorable." When the boy looked pleased at this comment, the secretary realized that flattery might help her. "Yes, you're...exotic. I won't forget you anytime soon."

Magnus smiled a little. "Well..." Glance at the name plate on the desk. "Barbera. See that it doesn't happen again, hm?"

Barbera nodded her head quickly, then handed the fashionable teen a bag. "Here are the things you'll need. I hope you have a good day, Magnus." She wondered if she had made up for her solitair mishap.

Magnus took the bag and smiled softly at her. "You too Barbera." He blew her a kiss over his shoulder as he sauntered off. "I'll see you around."

**Author's Second Note: Okay there it is! What do you guys think? Are you interested? This was sort of a prologue. I have many things planned for this fic, so tell me what you think!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Alright. Here is the next chapter. I'm updating so fast, you lucky duckies! But, if you are tracking my other stories then you know not to expect fast updates all the time! For this chapter, I tried to think: who could be a best friend to Mag? People always say that Ragnor Fell and him are close, but I don't think so. Then I realized who is Magnus' true friend... I had soo much fun writing this, you have no idea. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.**

The bag Barbera had given him contained his locker number, lock combination, his dayly schedule, and a small map of the school. Magnus had his eyes on the map as he was walking, so he didn't see the small boy until he tripped over him and they both went sprawling to the ground. He let out a small "oof" as they hit the ground, Magnus on top of the boy. He looked up at Magnus with bright greenish-blue eyes. "Meow." He drawled appreciatively, running his eyes over Magnus as he rolled off of him. The boy kept talking as Magnus stood up. "Well, hello sexy. What's your name?"

Magnus laughed as he helped the small teen off the ground. "I'm Magnus Bane."

The stranger smiled. "Ah, the new kid!" He exclaimed, "Welcome to Bone City." He held out a hand that was as slender as the rest of him. Magnus shook it as he introduced himself. "I'm Christopher, but everyone calls me Chairman."

"Why?" Magnus asked as Chairman brushed off the fuzzy, white sweater he was wearing. Everything about him seemed to be a shade of ivory. He had pale, porceline skin and whisps of white-blonde hair coming across his face.

"Well, I'm the youngest of 7 children...the runt of the litter, so-to-speak." He grinned as he led Magnus through the halls to the proper locker aisle. "And each and every one of my siblings has been on the student council. It's a sort of legacy, I guess." Chairman shrugged his thin shoulders. "Once I was on the council, people tried to think of a nickname for me. I hate the name Christopher. One time, someone called me Chairman and it just stuck."

They reached Magnus' assigned locker and Magnus proceeded to put all of his things in it. Chairman leaned against the locker beside casually. "So," He said smoothly, "Are you single?" He waggled his eyebrows at the other boy, causing him to laugh again.

"Yes, but sorry honey," Magnus tweaked the smaller boy's nose, which was still slightly pink from the cold weather. "You're not quite my type."

Chairman sighed. "Damn." Then he looked up at Magnus, grinning. "Naw, I'm just kidding." He put his hands up defencively when Magnus raised his eyebrow threateningly. "Not that I don't think you are extremely attractive! I already have a boyfriend and he would kill you." He punched Magnus on the shoulder lightly. "But, if I ever need to use someone to make him jealous, can I count on you?"

"Sounds like fun." Magnus grinned back at him. "I'll have to meet thig boyfriend of yours sometime. Maybe your siblings, too. Do they look anything like you?"

"Well, yeah. But bigger and stronger. And you won't see any of my siblings at school. They all drop out at grade 10." Chairman shrugged. "But you will see my boyfriend around if you're going to be friends with me. He's big and scary-looking, but he's really more of a teddy-bear when you know him." He watched as Magnus shut his locker door, then checked his watch. "Hm. It's about time for the rest of the kids to arrive. If I see Churchwald, I'll introduce you, 'kay?"

Magnus was about to answer something along the lines of "cool" or "that sounds good," but the hallway was suddenly filled with teenagers. "And here's the swarm. Comes the same time every day." Chairman stated. "I'd watch out if I were you, Magnus Bane." Chairman said suspiciously, then dissapeared when the full force of the swarm bared down. Magnus managed to dodge the mass of bodies until it came to the end of the group. One second he was standing, the next he was on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

A perfect face framed by golden locks filled his vision. "Hey, sorry man." The blonde boy said cheerfully, then walked away without offering any assistance. Magnus decided then and there that he loathed that perfect face and the boy who belonged to it.

A soft voice in his ear interrupted his internal raging and gentle but firm hands helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" It asked. Magnus would have answered, but he turned around and got lost in the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen.

**Author's Second Note: I wonder who that could be? :) Sorry that it's so short. Drop a review, please. Reviews make Chairman Meow happy! :"3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. :) I love you guys!**

Magnus dusted of his leather jacket while internally trying to compose himself. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He managed to say. The boy in front of him was the most beautiful boy he had ever layed eyes on. Handsome features set in pale skin, framed by straight raven locks that fell into eyes of a stricking blue. His clothes were completely average-a black sweater with dark jeans-but Magnus was attracted to everything about him. He was stunning and Magnus had to physically stop himself from staring as the boy started to speak.

"Sorry about Jace. I have no clue what goes on inside his head, sometimes." The boy had his hands in his pockets and he glanced at Magnus as he appologized. Jace... So that was the name behind the pretty face that Magnus hated.

"Yeah, boys are like that sometimes." Magnus shrugged.

Suddenly, Magnus saw the dark-haired boy's gaze shift to over Magnus' shoulder. Turning around, both teens looked at Jace as he gestured impatiently to his friend. "Come on, Alec! We're going to be late for class!" Blondie shouted.

What a delicious name: Alec. Magnus wondered if it was short for something.

"I thought you didn't care about school. Why would it matter if we were late?" Alec shouted back to his friend, but started walking towards him, anyway. Jace dissapeared around a corner as Alec made his way over. He stopped by Magnus, however, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. Magnus was both entranced and flattered by the concern in the other boy's eyes. There was something else, too...slight embarrasment?

Alec removed his hand when Magnus nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you around."

Magnus smiled. "Yeah." He said, staring at the retreating back of the boy he had just met. Magnus had been in many relationships and had had many types of boyfriends and girlfriends before, but none of them had ever made him feel this way after knowing them for such a small amount of time. He was in love.

"Hm. So that's your type. No wonder I didn't stand a chance." Magnus turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Where did you go?" Magnus asked Chairman. Behind the small boy stood a tall and muscled teen with brown hair and grey eyes.

Chairman grinned a Cheshire Cat grin. "Nowhere." He purred, glancing at the large boy behind him, who blushed slightly. Chairman changed the subject smoothly, "Magnus, this is my boyfriend, Churchwald. Church, this is the new kid, Magnus Bane." Church nodded to Magnus, who gave a little wave. Chairman had been right before, he was very intimidating.

"Okay, now that the introductions are over, let's get to the juicy stuff that we all really want to talk about." Chairman smiled and gestured down the hallway where Alec had dissapeared. "What was that about?" He asked teasingly, nudging Magnus.

Magnus didn't answer, but asked a question of his own. "What can you tell me about him?"

Chairman crossed his arms and smiled knowingly. "Interested are we?" He was about to bug Magnus more, but Church nudged him a little and the small boy sighed and proceeded with his explanation. "Alexander Lightwood. Basketball jock. Doesn't get that great of grades exept in gym, but he's one of the nicest boys in school. Really, he's such a sweetheart, unlike his adopted brother, Jace, who you met, I assume, as you ran into Alec and he barely ever goes anywhere without his besty." Chairman took a breath and continued his ranting. "He is the oldest of 4 children in the family-the responsible one. Including Jace, there is also Isabelle. You'll see her around school. And the youngest, Max. He's nine years old." Chairman paused once again to link hands with Church and make his way down the hall. Magnus followed. "Alec has never dated before-"

"That's because he's a total closet case." Church interrupted.

Chairman continued to talk like his boyfriend hadn't spoken. "-until you came along!" He winked at Magnus, who scoffed.

"Oh come on, Chairman! I only met him a few minutes ago!"

The white-haired boy tsked. "Don't try to fool me, Mag. I know chemistry when I see it and you two have got it!"

Magnus shook his head as he tried to process all of the information he had just been dealt. "How do you know all this, anyway? Do you stalk him or something?"

It was Chairman's turn to scoff. "No!" After a pause he added, "But he is totally stalk-worthy..."

Church growled. "Hey! He's practically taken and so are you!"

Chairman kissed him fleetingly on the cheek. "I know, honey. Don't worry." Magnus rolled his eyes at the 'pratically taken' comment. "Oh and Magnus, you and Alec, I totally ship you!"

Magnus sighed. "We're not together yet, Chairman!"

"Yet. Give me 'till next break to think of a suitable couple pet name for you." He winked at the new student.

"What's yours and Church's? Chairwald? Churchman?" Chairman made an unidentifiable irritated noise.

The trio stopped outside another group of lockers and the couple opened their's-which were beside each other. Magnus wondered who they had to bribe/threaten to score that arrangement. Chairman started to pull out the books he would need as he continued to speak. "To get back to the original question, before we got...distracted by the stalking idea, I know everything there is to know because I am the heart of gossip at this school." He turned back to Magnus, who raised an impressed eyebrow. "Not only do I practically run the student council, but I am also the president of the yearbook commity and the paper's gossip collumn. My pen name is Chairman Meow." He winked and pretended to claw the air. "Reer."

Magnus laugh was drowned out by the bell. Church pointed at the new kid. "You'd better get to class," He said, "You wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

"Oh, right!" Magnus took his schedule and map from Barbera out of his pocket and flattened out the folds. "I'll see you guys around!" He said as he retreated, waving at the couple as they too started off to their class. They waved back and Magnus tried to figure out his directions. He found his homeroom was only a few halls away. Rushing past lockers and closed doors, he made his way to the proper door. Room 483. Opening it as quietly as possible, Magnus made his way into the room full of students.

**Author's Second Note: As I was writing this, I realized that Chairman and Church seemed like Alice and Jasper in a way... :P haha. So, what did you think, dearies? Tell meh! :) Oh and P.S. Room 483: Anyone know what I'm referancing? ;P**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for such positive reviews! And kudos to malec 4 eva and the annonymus reviewer 'Chz' for catching my pathetic Tokio Hotel reference. ;P Here is the next chapter. I can't believe I'm updating so fast. Don't kill me for leaving my other stories behind, okay? :S Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... But I can pretend I do! Wohoo, I love make-believe! :)**

As Magnus Bane walked into the classroom, heads turned and people stared. Magnus didn't mind-he actually liked the attention. He flipped his styled hair out of his eyes as he strutted to an empty desk, smirking at the other students, until one in particular caught his eye. Alec Lightwood. Was in his class. Magnus' smile grew as he sat in the desk in front of the dark-haired boy. Alec was staring at him, too. Unlike all the other gazes on him, Alec's look made Magnus' heart flutter like a caged bird. Once he was comfortably seated, he turned around to face the boy of his dreams. "Hey." Magnus said.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Alec could not get the new student out of his head! Ever since at the very beginning of the school day when Jace had very rudely knocked the poor boy off his feet and Alec had helped him up. When the new student had turned around, Alec swore his breath caught in his throat. He had managed to spit out what he wanted to say, trying to hide the fact that he was hypnotised by the taller boy's eyes. Those strange contacts suited him, making him look...mysterious...alluring. Wow, maybe if he thought of those kind of words in english class, he might actually get a good mark on a book report.

"Alec? Hello... Alec!"

Alec nearly fell out of his chair when his adopted brother suddenly clapped his hands centimeters from Alec's face. "What the hell was that!" He exclaimed.

Jace sighed and shook his head. "Well, I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes and you're totally spaced out."

"Sorry," Alec mumbled.

"What were you thinking about, anyway?" Alec made to answer, but Jace cut him off. "Hey Clary! Come sit over here!" Jace shouted across the room to a short red-head girl who was standing at the back of the class, looking a little lost. Alec looked around him to see that there were no empty desks beside where him and Jace were sitting. He didn't understand until Jace whispered harshly to his friend as Clary made her way down the aisle. "Move, Alec, Clary's gonna sit there."

"What!" Alec spluttered.

"Just go!" Jace had his no-nonsense-just-do-what-I-say-Alec face on.

Alec sighed in annoyance, standing up and gathering his books. He gestured to his desk when Clary approached and said with a fake smile, "Here, take my seat." Clary gave a confused look to Alec, but she quickly forgot about him as Jace started to flirt with her. Soon her giggles pierced Alec's ears and he moved to the other side of the room, sitting in an empty desk. He stared down moodily at the texture of the wood on his desk, tracing the patterns. Well, his day wasn't starting out very enjoyable.

He looked up as the door swung open...and gasped. The boy that he couldn't stop thinking about stepped through the open door in all his fashionable glory. Maybe his day wouldn't be so bad after all. The new student walked...no, strutted into the room, looking around like he owned the place. His confidence was radiating, not to mention the fact that he had glitter all over his hair and face. The boys Alec had been attracted to in the past had not looked like this. He was usually attracted to more...average-looking boys. But, this one was an exeption.

The boy in leather and rainbow walked over to Alec's side of the room and, to his delighted astonishment, sat in the empty desk in front of him. Maybe Alec should thank Jace sometime for being so inconsiderate toward him.

The boy in front of him suddenly turned around, startling Alec from his thoughts. "Hey." He said smoothly, flashing a set of perfect white teeth.

Alec swallowed. "Hey." He looked down before he could get lost in the other boy's eyes again. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name when we ran into each-other this morning."

"I'm Magnus Bane."

Alec looked up and smiled at him. "I'm Alec Lightwood."

"I know." Magnus said, then his eyes grew wide. "I mean- Uh, Chairman might have mentioned you. While he was...um, telling me about students here."

"...cool." Alec smiled as Magnus looked away, clearly inwardly reprimanding himself at his slip-up. Alec could feel that he was blushing and ducked his head a little.

At that moment, their teacher chose to enter the room, forcing Magnus to turn and face the front. Alec couldn't help but stare at the back of his head, grinning. He looked over at Jace, who was making goo-goo eyes at Clary. Normally, this would cause him to feel a surge of jealousy, but he hadn't felt anything for Jace since he had set eyes on Magnus Bane. He was in love.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Magnus could not believe he had said that! He might as well have blabbed to Alec, "Oh yeah, I have a huge crush on you and I'm thinking of stalking you." Magnus was cursing under his breath, not wanting to look up for fear of what Alec's expression might be. But, when he looked, the pale boy's cheeks were flushed with red. Magnus couldn't hold back a smile.

**Author's Second Note: Goo-goo eyes! xD ahahahahahaha. Laugh attack.**  
**Anyways, I hope you guys are still with me. I'm worried that suddenly this tree of inspiration will stop bearing fruit, but we'll just climb and play in it until that happens, eh? :) Oh and just to let you know, I dislike Clary. I actually forgot about her until my sister's like "what about Clary?" and I'm like "oh darn". :P So I might get into Clary-bashing in later chapters, just a warning. Or maybe just not write her in many scenes. (P.S. To see an example of my Clary-bashing talents, read the chapter that I wrote for imaginess' story: Capture)**  
**I know Magnus and Alec's love-at-first-sight with each other is not very realistic, but I got a little carried away and I like it! xD I'm going with the fact that Alec was infatuated with Jace, but then Magnus came along and blew his mind! Oh and sorry for the long Author's Note here! :P**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: OhMyGeorg thank you everybody who has reviewed this story! :) All the reviews I've gotten are so positive and they just make my day reading them. I'm so happy that you guys enjoy my story and I'll try not to dissapoint you, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Let me check. Nope, still don't own Mortal Instruments. :(sadface.**

Magnus tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, he really did, but history always bored him. And he had also taken this unit at his previous school, so he knew these events like he was hundreds of years old and had experienced them himself. Another thing that was distracting him from learning was the boy sitting behind him. He could feel Alec's eyes on him sometimes and it made him shiver. Also, the boy murmured to himself under his breath-to help him understand and remember facts, Magnus guessed. He remembered that Chairman had said that Alec didn't get good grades in school.

So, Magnus bussied himself by doodling on the margins on his page: random designs, his own name...Alec's name-wait. 'Stop there, Magnus.' He scratched out the letters before they could form a distinguishable name. No way was someone going to look at his notes and see fleebin hearts around the letters AL and MB. He didn't want to creep Alec out.

He knew he really should be paying attention to the lecture, especially on his first day, but Magnus just couldn't find the interest. Soon enough, the bell's shrill ring interrupted Magnus in the middle of drawing a candle with dripping wax. He closed his books and got up from his desk swiftly. He turned around as Alec rose from his seat, also. He gave Magnus a smile, "See you later." He said, then left the room. Magnus couldn't resist staring at him as he walked away. Oh yes, he would be seeing him later. Magnus was sure of that.

He noticed that Jace was looking at him strangely. Magnus expression turned dark as he glared back at the boy. Jace raised his eyebrows, but a red-headed girl appeared at the door. "Jaaaaccceee." She whined, "Are you coming?"

Jace turned to her. "Yeah." He said intelligently, "I'm coming, Clary." He left the room. Magnus made a face at the back of the blonde's head, then followed after a while and made his way down the hallway. Due to his good memory, he found his locker easily enough. What he didn't expect, however, was to see a girl at the locker beside his. Of course, he expected the lockers beside his to be occupied, but what he didn't expect was for his neighbour to be the female Lightwood child.

It was completely obvious that she was Alec's sister; she had the same dark hair and pale complection and just had the...Lightwood look. Magnus noticed, when she turned to face him, that she had black eyes instead of Alec's stunning blue. She flashed her perfectly straight teeth at the new kid. "Hello!" She said cheerfully.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Isabelle glanced up from her locker to see some rainbow goth kid who she didn't recognize approaching. Running her eyes over his wardrobe and style appreciatively, she smiled at him and said a greeting. He seemed like the type of person that she would like to go shopping with. And the way he held himself with a confident air and half-smirk on his makeup-covered features reminded Isabelle of herself. She was always good with judging first impressions.

"Hello to you, too." He replied, smiling at her. Isabelle liked the cat-eye contacts he had in. Cool statement. The boy stopped at the locker beside her's and pulled out a peice of paper with his lock combination, opening his locker.

Isabelle looked in the mirror that she had on her locker door as she pulled her long, black hair into a ponytail. "You new here?" She asked casually.

He grabbed his books and shut the metal door, then faced her, leaning against the lockers. "Yes. This is my first day." He offered his hand. "I'm Magnus Bane."

She reached out and shook his long-fingered hand. "Isabelle Lightwood."

He smiled. "I knew it." He exclaimed triumphantly. "You look like a Lightwood."

Isabelle laughed. "I've been told that." She also shut her locker door. "But, how do you know that, new kid?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I met your brother."

"Hm." Isabelle said, smirking. She would have to look more into this extravegant new student. "Well, welcome to Bone City."

Magnus shook his head, and Isabelle admired his spiked hair. "What a depressing name for a town. It's like...City of Bones. Reminds me of death." He made a face and Isabelle laughed.

"Yeah. This place has had its fair share of death, too." Isabelle smoothed her short skirt. "A few years ago, the whole town nearly burned to the ground in a huge fire. It was more like a City of Ashes for a while." She shrugged and flipped her hair. "But, whatever."

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

At that moment, Chairman and Church showed up. "Hello Isabelle." Chairman purred affectionately. "I see you've met my buddy Magnus." The white-haired boy tried to sling an arm around Magnus' shoulder, but he couldn't reach, so his arm was wound around Magnus' waist. Magnus ruffled the short boy's hair and Chairman retreated with an offended exclamation, straightening his hair.

"Oh yes." Isabelle said smoothly. "I think that we'll get along fabulously." Suddenly a short Asian girl appeared beside her.

"Isabelle!" The girl that Magnus didn't recognize said, "We've got to be early for class today, remember?"

Isabelle Lightwood gasped. "Right! I totally forgot!" She turned to the trio she had been previously talking to. "Sorry guys, I gotta go." She was then pulled by the arm by her short friend. Isabelle looked over her shoulder, her ponytail whipping around. "See you later!" The three boys waved back as she dissapeared.

"Well," Chairman turned to Magnus, "Aren't you just a friend-making fiend, here." Magnus shrugged. Then, Chairman seemed to remember something, he poked Magnus in the chest, grinning like a cat. "Malec."

"What?"

"That's your and Alec's pet couple name!" He clapped his hands excitedly. "Isn't it perfect? Church and I were brainstorming, then...inspiration!" He gestured dramatically with his hands and Church nodded.

"We're not together yet, Chairman." Magnus sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't hold back a smile at his friend's enthusiasm.

The small teen laughed excitedly. "You said 'yet'! We have made progress!" He took Church's muscled arm, jumping up and down and laughing while his boyfriend just sighed and shook his head like this was a normal occurance.

When Chairman stopped laughing he beckoned to Magnus and started walking. "Come on Mags! The three of us have got chemistry together, so let's get moving!" Chairman grabbed Church's hand as they walked down the hall.

Magnus strutted beside his smaller friend. "How is it that you guys are always in the same classes?"

Chairman rolled his eyes. "We're a package deal, honey." He said, and that was all the explination he gave.

**Author's Second Note: I didn't even realize that I wrote 'fleebin' until it was already written. xP I say that instead of 'freakin'. So now Mags does, too! Haha I love using Clary to get rid of Jace (I'm not a Clace fan, obviously. :P). And one last thing: I've always been a fan of Magnus/Isabelle friendship, because I think that they would get along well. Reviews give lost kittens a home! *puppycat face***

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Over 30 reviews! :D Aaah thanks to each and every reviewer! :) Here we go again. Let's see if I can keep this updating pace up. Forget about my other stories, I'm having way to much fun in Bone City! xP**

**Disclaimer: Am I supposed to do a disclaimer on every chapter? Oh well. Still don't own stuff.**

Once again, Magnus was bored out of his mind. How could school be this uninterresting? The physics teacher seemed to take after the one in Charlie Brown; all Magnus was hearing was "waw waw" in the back of his brain. He once again found himself lost in the margins of his lined pages, filling them with whatever came to his head.

Suddenly, something flashed between Magnus' face and his drawings. A peice of paper, crunched into a ball. Magnus reached out and brought it under his desk, where the teacher couldn't see it. After carefully unfolding it without looking, Magnus glanced down at the note. '_Why aren't you paying attention?_' it read, _'too busy thinking about Alec?_' The note had little hearts drawn all over it and his crush's name was underlined multiple times. Magnus looked to his left-the direction it had been thrown from-although he already had a feeling he knew who had written it. The only people seated to the left of him were Chairman and Church. Magnus didn't think that the note was sent from Church. Chairman waggled his pale eyebrows, solidifying Magnus' guess.

Magnus didn't feel like being caught passing notes, so he wrote a simple _'shut up' _and threw it swiftly to his small friend when the teacher faced the chalk-board. Magnus marvelled at how ancient this place was-chalkboards!

After reading the returned message, Chairman stuck his tongue out at the sparkly teen, then resumed taking notes. Magnus sighed and wrote down sentances on the neverending boring that was physics. He might as well have the notes if he wasn't going to pay attention.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Alec stared at the numbers written on the chalkboard in front of him. Oh, how he hated math. No matter how many times the teacher tried to explain this unit to him, he just didn't understand. So here he was, having trouble completing problems while the teachers lectured him on how he didn't try. How could they not see that he was trying?

All the adults just assumed that he was like his adopted brother, who didn't even attempt to try, even though he could get good marks effortlessly. He just didn't feel like it, thought he had better things to do and think about. Well, that was Jace for you. Acted superior to everyone, as if he had the blood of an angel and everyone else were just mere mortals.

"I am trying! I just don't understand!" Alec said to Mrs. Penhallow. He wasn't angry at her, just frustrated. His frustration grew as she gave a look that stated she clearly didn't believe him and proceeded to explain the lesson again. Alec massaged his temples and re-wrote the problem he had been working on for the past 10 minutes.

Mrs. Penhallow left the struggling boy to assist another student. Alec made his way slowly through the assignment, but he wasn't close to finishing when the bell rang. Great; more homework. Closing his books, he walked out of the room.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

After Physics, Magnus had Chemistry. Chairman grabbed the schedule out of his new friend's hands, examining it. He grinned evilly at Magnus. "Well, what do you know, you have next class with both me and Alec." He winked. "Should be fun."

Magnus shook his head. "How do you know that?"

"What, that I have Chem with you?"

"No," Magnus stated, "That Alec is in that class, too."

Chairman glanced at Magnus coyly. "I know everything, babe, get used to it." Magnus just nodded.

**Author's Second Note: I can picture Magnus singing 'Unintended' by Muse to Alec. xP That was random. Not gonna happen in the story, just letting ya know.**  
**So sorry that this chapter was so short. I don't much like it, but I wanted to get one up before Christmas. HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! :D**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you had a happy new year! All the best to each and every one of you in 2011. I was really dissapointed in the last chapter I posted, so I hope you enjoy this one! Longest chapter yet! :D**

**Disclaimer: Naw. Still own nothin'.**

"Hurry!" Chairman said as he pulled his new friend into the classroom. Because they had ran most of the way-a sudden inspiration from Chairman-there were only a few students sitting at the tables.

"Why did we rush to get here so early?" Magnus panted. A few of the early students looked at them curiously, but quickly resumed their work when Magnus gave them a look.

"Listen here, Bane." Chairman said smugly. "You made a good move by getting me as a friend and I have a perfect setup for this period." He pointed to a table on the left side of the classroom, sort of near the front. "You sit there." He commanded.

Magnus shook his head. "Why?"

"Because that is the empty seat next to a certain dark-haired basketball player whom you have taken a fancy to." Chairman grinned. "It's empty because the guy who used to occupy that seat had a severe allergic reaction to some girl's rare perfume and had to move away last month. I did an article on it." He shrugged and examined a nail delicately.

"Are you sure that you don't stalk Mr. Lightwood?" Magnus asked suspiciously.

Chairman scoffed. "Oh, come on Mags! Use that sparkly noodle of yours." He gestured dramatically as they moved over to the side of the room where Magnus had been ordered to sit. "Since Church doesn't take Chemistry with me," He sighed dejectedly, "I have nothing to do besides actually pay attention, which is _so_ boring." He sat down at the table behind the one where Alec supposedly sat at and Magnus remained standing for the time being. "I had to have something nice to look at." He waggled pale eyebrows.

"True." Magnus set down his books and sat down. By this time, some more students had arrived and the teacher looked up from reading To Kill a Mockingbird. Magnus occupied himself by taking out his rubics cube. After a few minutes of this, Magnus realized that Chairman might want to talk to him. Turning around, he saw that he was mistaken; Chairman was busy texting on his phone under the table. Probably talking to Church, Magnus assumed.

Right before the ball rang, a group of about ten students shoved their way into the classroom. As the group of teens made their way down the middle of the room, one kid knocked into Magnus, sending his rubics cube tumbling to the ground. Magnus watched as it sat in the middle of the walkway where the students were stampeding, waiting for it to be crushed. Scuffed sneakers approached the cube, but instead of ruining Magnus' work, the person bent down and picked up the colorful square. Magnus sighed in relief, then looked up into Alec Lightwood's blue eyes as the basketball player offered him the rubics cube.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Magnus replied gratefully, taking the object from the other boy's slightly calloused hands. He knew that he was imagenging the spark, but it was still thrilling. Magnus placed the cube in his messanger bag while Alec sat down at the table beside him. The room was filled with chatter. The teacher had lost himself in his book once again and had evidently forgotten about the students for the time being. Magnus wanted to break the silence between he and Alec. "So," He started, getting Alec's attention from where it had landed on _Jace_. Magnus wanted to chuck his rubic's cube at his annoyingly blonde head. "Why don't you sit beside Jace? I thought he was, like, your buddy." Magnus couldn't keep a slight bitter tone from coming into his voice and hoped that the other boy wouldn't notice.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

After Magnus had thanked him for returning the rubics cube-which he seemed quite attatched to; Alec would have to get that story from him sometime-the dark-haired teen let his gaze wander absently across the room. Somehow he always found himself staring at Jace. But, this time it was different. He was no longer gazing at him wistfully, Alec knew, rather he was looking at him and contemplating the lack of attraction he now felt towards the blonde boy. For once, when his mind wandered in class, it wasn't golden eyes that he pictured...they were green cat-eye contacts.

Alec's musings were cut short when Magnus asked him why he didn't sit beside Jace. Alec scoffed and shook his head. "Well, I used to in other classes. But...things changed." Magnus raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and Alec continued. "Um, well, he would distract me from my work...because he doesn't even try and makes it his mission to annoy me whenever he gets the spare chance. So, I moved on my own free will and now, even if I _wanted_ to sit by him...which I really don't, he'd refuse."

"Why?"

"Because of Clary, of course." Alec shrugged. "But whatever." And he meant it when he brushed it off. He was no longer jealous of Clary...not unless she grabbed Magnus' attention too, because then he might have to have her assasinated.

Magnus nodded. "Ah. The redhead, am I correct?"

Alec gave a nod of his own. "Yeah."

Mr. Lewis-Clary's best friend's dad-looked up from his book and called the class to order. Alec was dissapointed that his conversation with Magnus was interrupted, but he had a feeling that they would have more opportunities to get to know each other in the future.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Sitting next to Alec Lightwood was a dream come true. Magnus could admire him from a close proximity and he even had a conversation with him...it was a shame that they had to be talking about somebody Magnus absolutely _loathed_, but the sparkly teen was pretty sure that Alec was over Blondie. He didn't know why or how he thought this, and he reminded himself that he'd have to ask Chairman for more information later...that boy did know everything, after all.

Magnus could tell that Alec was trying really hard to pay attention and soak up the information that the teacher-Magnus still didn't know his name-was saying. He could also see that he was having trouble. The little crease in between his eyebrows and his slightly frustrated and lost expression were clues that Magnus quickly picked up. Magnus didn't mind Chemistry and took all the notes and even listened to the teacher as he lectured. Of course he drew on his paper, but he was still listening.

Suddenly something flew over his shoulder and landed on Magnus' binder in front of him. A note. Magnus had a feeling he knew who it was from. Opening it, his suspicions were confirmed. In a delicate scrawl-among more doodles of hearts-were the words, _'I told you you two had chemistry together ;)_'.

**Author's Second Note: I was trying to think what Alec's nobody's name would be if they joined Organization XIII (haha yes that is what I do in my spare time...you're jealous) and I settled on Claxe. xD Hahahaha. Oh how I love Kingdom Hearts. Reviews bring Axel, Fred Weasley and Dr. Reid Oliver back from the dead...But I don't think that we want Dr. Oliver alive again, so...replace him with Max Lightwood. :P Seriously...REVIEW! Yes, you reading this right now, yeah I'm talking to you. I see into your soul... xDLAEL**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: OhMyGeorg this is the most reviews that I have gotten for any of my stories! :D Thanks guys for all the positivity. Oh and I forgot to say, but last chapter, what Chairman wrote on his note for Mags wasn't my idea; the credit goes to my sister, imaginess, for that little chunk of cuteness! :P Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Mortal Instruments...then there would be more Malec and CLARY BASHING! xD But, alas, I don't own it.**

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur for Magnus. After a the blissful chemistry class with Alec, the rest of the day was boring. Chairman and Church gushed about him and Alec...well Chairman did most of the gushing and Church just stood there looking intimidating. After more classes of doodling and staring into space, Magnus finally drove home in his blue Ford Focus that he got for his birthday from his aunt. He had been living with his Auntie Chloe since he had been taken away from his parents because of abuse and...generally bad parenting and personal problems. Magnus didn't like to dwell on that. He turned on the radio and sung along to 'Firework' by Katy Perry as he drove. It didn't take long for the school to disappear in his rearview.

Pulling up to his new house, Magnus get out of his vehicle, pressing the lock button over his shoulder. He fished his house key out of his skinny jeans and opened the door. Stepping across the threshold, Magnus concentrated on dodging all the unopened boxes yet to be unpacked which littered the house. After being here for a week now, Magnus was pretty familiar with the house already. He made his way to his bedroom, picking up a box along the way and depositing it on his bed when he arrived.

He looked around at his new bedroom. It was bigger than the one he had had in the last house where him and his aunt had lived. Magnus was excited to decorate it, but hadn't quite gotten to unpacking the cardboard boxes littering the floor. He was lazy like that. But Chloe had been nagging him to stop procrastinating and it would have to get done soon enough. The walls were a plain black, which looked dreary now, but Magnus was sure that he could Magnus-ify the room easily. Maybe rainbow accents. Really, black could look good when you added color. Like the contrast between Alec's dark hair and his striking blue eyes...

Great, now he was thinking about Alec. Magnus threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, where he had taped plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars. Alexander Lightwood. He had known the boy for a few hours and was completlely in love. Smitten. Whatever you want to call it. Magnus didn't like the sound of smitten, though; it made him think of that pancake restaurant. Magnus shook his head to de-rail that train of thought. He just felt so drawn to the blue-eyed boy and he couldn't help it. He was so sweet and sincere and seriously hot! Plus, Magnus' gay-dar told him that this boy was batting for his team, just prefered to stay on the bench...or he was in the closet, you could say. But, Magnus always found it way more interesting to make up his own metaphors.

One thing he didn't understand about Alec, though was how he could stand to be around that pretty-boy Jace. He was such a self-centered jerk. Suddenly, Magnus remembered that he meant to talk to Chairman more about Alec. He reached for his messager bag and pulled out the lime green cellphone he had gotten for his birthday last year. He fished into his pocket once again, this time for the peice of paper that Chairman had written his number on. He typed the number into his contacts under the name 'Chairman Meow', then opened up a new text.

M: hey there, kitten. can u talk?

CM: Of course! ;) About Alec?

M: of course. ;P

CM: What do you want to know? I will try my best to answer.

M: I thought u new evrythng? ;P

CM: Well, yes. But even my broad knowledge of all things gossip is limited when it comes to the mysterious Alec Lightwood.

M: hm. ur rite. he is quite mysterius. ;T

CM: What's with your spelling? Is that even english?

M: well, just cuz u sound like u r riting a novel er somthn...

CM: Ohmygosh. You are lucky that I like you because, normally, I would refuse to text you ever again.

M: sorry.

CM: *sigh* That's okay. Now, back to the subject of your object of affection...

M: why does he hang out with Jace? (is that better?)

CM: Yes, much better. And, you obviously know that J is A's adopted brother.

M: well ya but hes such a jerkwad even if theyre bros he doesnt have to hang with him.

CM: Well A had a little crush on J. :S

M: :O but theyre like family er whatevr

CM: Well, they're technically not related. And, come on Mags, you have to admit that that boy is one chunk of golden good looks. ;P

M: ya hes nice to look at but u cant talk 2 him cuz then his personality overrides the hotness

CM: Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because A has moved on.

M: o not this again! we just met chairman!

CM: Don't argue with me. He deffinately has the hots for you. ;D Now I have to go. See you tomorrow! :)

M: ttyl.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Well, Alec thought, he had made it through another day of high school. He spent the rest of his classes either struggling with the work, or daydreaming about Magnus Bane. When Isabelle drove them home, Alec didnt' feel like joining into the sibling banter. Instead, he retreated to his bedroom to think.

He knew that him and Magnus had just met, but he wanted to spend more time with the new kid. Maybe he could show him around or something. He was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling and thinking that maybe his day hadn't been that bad, after all.

A knock at the door brought Alec back from his inner thoughts. "Hey Isabelle. What's up?" Alec asked his sister who stood in the doorway.

"I need to ask you something." She said innocently.

"No I will not cover for you while you go to Pandemonium. I got in so much trouble last time, you know I can't lie!" He said.

His assumption was incorrect, though. Isabelle shook her head and her ponytail whipped back-and-forth like it was competing with the people on Willow Smith's video. "No that's not what I was going to ask." She stated, moving into the room. "And, sorry about that time, by the way." She added. Alec's nod told her that it was forgotten. Isabelle sat crosslegged beside her brother on the bed. "So." She said.

"So." Alec repeated, trying to coax her to get it over with. He was reminded of the conversation he had had with her like this, when he had told her that he was gay. He had been so scared that telling her would make him lose her, and when she had been totally fine with it, Alec had been so happy and relieved that he had nearly cried. Isabelle was such a great sister.

"I hear you met the new guy." Isabelle said, breaking the silence and waggling her eyebrows, which also broke the tense atmosphere.

Alec scoffed. "I'm not sure what you're implying." Isabelle raised her eyebrows with an expression that said _'oh really?_' Alec sighed. "Just because he's the only gay guy I've ever met doesn't mean that it's meant to be, Izzy."

She squeeled. "So you do like him!"

Alec spluttered a little. He was a terrible lier. "I-well...that's not the point!"

"Aw, you two are going to be so cute together!" She cooed.

"It's not like he likes me back!" Alec protested, giving up the uncaring pretense.

Isabelle scoffed. "Oh yes he does!" She rolled her eyes. "He mentioned you when I met him and, I swear, he said your name like you were a _god_." Alec made to interrupt, but Isabelle held up a finger. "And I was in english class with the two of you. The only time that is not spent doodling, is spent _staring at you_! And I also saw how you would glance at him...and then blush...and then look away. It was _so cute_!" She gushed. Alec hit her with a pillow.

"Shut up, Isabelle." He said, but he couldn't get rid of the grin on his face.

**Author's Second Note: Okay I got tired of writing every single class that they had (we still haven't spent more than a day in school with them!) and I really had nothing else planned for Mags and Alec today, so I let them go home. And that was my fail of an attempt to write text-talk. Mags seemed like one to do that and Meow writes for the paper and stuff, so I thought he'd spell good and stuff. xP I don't really like this chapter, but tell me what you think, okay? You know how I love feedback. OhMyGeorg! Listening to Josh Groban makes me cry! (Broken Vow-just triggers the waterworks like nothing else). D'x Haha that was random. xP **

**Review? **

**Reviews make Neil Patrick Harris' babies happy! xD You _know_ you want them to be happy...**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Random Note: Look up the song 'In the Cold Cold Night' by the White Stripes. It pretty much describes exactly how I think that Magnus feels during CoB/CoA when Alec would sneak away to see him.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to each and every reviewer. Reviews make me so happy. And every single one has been positive, so I have absolutely nothing to complaine about regarding support for my story. :) As you guys know, I'm so addicted to malec high school AUs and I'm reading quite a few of them currently, and it's so hard not to get lost and forget which is which. Sorry if I find myself copying other stories! xS**

**Disclaimer: Ohmygosh you would never guess what happened! I got the rights to Mortal Instruments for Christmas! ...wait, no. That was a Tokio Hotel CD...never mind.**

Magnus was jolted out of his musings by a knock on the door. He lifted his head off of his pillow without sitting up. "Hey Chloe." He said when he saw the woman in the doorway, letting his head drop once again so that he could continue to stare at the plastic stars.

Magnus' aunt put one hand on her slim hip as she servayed the room. "Magnus, we've been here for almost a week and you've barely unpacked anything that doeesn't have to do with sleeping." She said.

Magnus heaved a sigh and sat up. "I wish all my stuff could just unpack with a snap of my fingers." He groaned.

"Well, you got the boxes in here, now you just have to take the stuff out." Chloe said patiently, "Come on, let's get it done right now. I'll help you." Magnus sighed again, but got up off the canary yellow blankets on his bed. It's true, the stuff for his bed was basically all he had unpacked. He helped his aunt unpack pretty much all of the things he would need to give his room more sparkle.

It took just over an hour, but they got it done. After they had finished, Chloe huffed, "Well, there we go. That wasn't so hard, was it Mags?" She said, smiling at her nephew. A few strands of her blonde hair had slipped from her ponytail and were framing her face. She blew them away from her eyes and sat beside Magnus on his bed. "How was school?"

Magnus lay exhaustedly on the bed with his arms behind his head, once more staring at the home-made constellations on the roof. "It went pretty well, actually." He admitted.

Chloe smiled and he could tell that she was relieved. Magnus loved it when she smiled because her face would light up with happiness. She really was pretty and the teenager didn't know why she never dated. Whenever he would ask her, she'd just say that she already had her hands full with a crazy teenager like him to take care of. Chloe didn't dress all flashy like Magnus; she was more of a T-shirt and jeans type of woman and her nephew would always tease her about it and threaten to take her shopping for some "suitable clothes that would make all the straight guys stare", but he never did because he loved her the way she was.

"You made some friends?" She asked excitedly.

Magnus scoffed. "You don't know how cliche that sounded, but yeah I did." Magnus couldn't help but smile. "You should meet Chairman-"

"Chairman?"

"Yeah. His real name's Christopher...it's a long story." He laughed at his aunt's curious expression. "He's like a kitten. Lovable, all energy and...well he's definately his own person. His boyfriend's pretty intimidating, though, nothing like Chairman."

"His boyfriend?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Him and Church are very different, but they make a really cute couple." Magnus smiled fondly.

Chloe smiled. "Aw. I'd love to meet them sometime." She poked Magnus. "I'm so glad that you've made friends so easily."

"Yeah. We, quite literally, ran into each other and got along right away." Magnus laughed again.

"That's great, sweetheart." Chloe said, getting up. "I'm going to make supper. I'll call you when it's ready, okay?" He nodded and fell back onto his bed.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Chairman closed his cell phone with a smirk. Magnus Bane and his denial of the chemistry between him and Alec Lightwood. He guessed, since he had only just moved here, he couldn't see how different dear Alexander acts around him. Ever since they had met in the hallway, Chairman hadn't seen any looks to Jace from Alec besides brotherly annoyance! It was fantastic! They were _so cute_ together.

Chairman was surprised that he had grown so attatched to this new kid that had litterally run into him that morning. They were quite close friends and they had just met. The small boy found that he quite liked having a close friend. He so rarely let anyone in, besides Church of course, but that was different.

Magnus' confidence was contagious and Chairman hoped that he could stay that way. He wished that his friend wouldn't have to go through what he had had to when he came out with Church. The bullying had been awful at the beginning. Chairman remembered the bruises he had gotten from jerks like Sebastian Morgenstern and the way that Church had nearly killed the guy when he found out.

He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Church to hold him when he was feeling down. They had been going out for almost two years now and Chairman would never forget when the larger boy had said those three words-_I love you_. He didn't think that any happiness he had felt before could match the feeling he had gotten.

He hoped that Magnus and Alec could find their way to each other and be happy. One thing that worried him, though, was the fact that neither Magnus or Alexander was much of a Church; Magnus wasn't physically that strong (he was all long limbs and tall hair) and Alec wasn't very confident. If Sebastian went balistic on them, he hoped that they would be able to handle it. But, the blonde boy was quite sure that they would find a way to make it work. And, Chairman supposed that he could sic his boyfriend on Morgenstern if it came down to it. Church did like an excuse to show off his manliness. What was with stereotype about all gays being weak? The people who said that had clearly never been in the presence of Churchwald.

**Author's Second Note: Alright there! We didn't see any of Alec this chapter, but we'll get back to him, don't you worry! I hope you guys liked the Chairman Meow perspective (sort of) because I know how much you love him. It was actually your love that made me give him a little more of a back story. I'm not really satisfied with it, but I'll work on him in other chapters. Tell me if I did him justice. :) Reviews make Bill Kaulitz happy! So review!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have the strength and then I told myself, "Patricia, you will write this darn chapter now! You hear me?" And I was like, "Urg, fine!" So I sat down and wrote it. I'm proud of myself. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing. :P**

Magnus Bane opened his locker and glanced in the mirror stuck to the door with a magnet. He fixed his freshly-spiked hair, which had gotten blown by the wind in the student parking lot. He sighed at his reflection, took out some glitter lip gloss and applied it expertly, then took off his designer sunglasses and folded them into their case, which rested on a shelf in the small metal space.

A voice brought him out of his self-admiration. "Hey handsome."

Magnus got out the books he needed for first period and shut the locker door, revealing a perky Chairman Meow. His small friend wore a black silk dress shirt underneath a fuzzy white sweater vest and dark straight-legged jeans. Magnus didn't think that sweater vests could be fashionable, but Chairman actually managed to pull it off and he looked quite adorable with his bleach-white hair tossled from the November wind. Although he was happy to see him, he wasn't happy this morning. "Hello." Magnus sighed.

Chairman pouted. "Why so grumpy today, baby?" He asked, tweaking Magnus' nose.

Magnus leaned against his locker moodily. "I hate Tuesdays." He stated, looking around the hallway with bored disinterest.

Chairman raised his eyebrows. "Why do you hate Tuesdays? I thought it was Monday that got people."

Magnus nodded. "Yeah, that's the thing. Everybody hates Mondays, so they overlook the awfulness of Tuesday. I mean, Monday is actually interesting because you go back to school after staying in your bedroom for two days and it's a nice change of scenery, if a little dreary. But, with Tuesdays, they kick-start the major dreariness of the whole week!"

Chairman nodded. "Interesting. I see your logic."

"Where's Church?" Magnus asked, noticing the absent of his friend's loyal boyfriend.

Chairman looked toward the mouth of the hallway, holding his textbook to his chest. "Oh, he lives on a farm just out of town, so he comes to school on the bus." Magnus admired the small boy's decorative watch as he checked the time. "He should be coming anytime soon. Come, let's wait by my locker, since we're early."

They made their way down the hallway filled with early students lurking, pressed up against the metal cubby-holes. The two friends made idle chatter about things like the latest _Glee_ episode and Lady Gaga's new song. This continued as they lounged against Chairman's and Church's side-by-side lockers. They made a strange pair, Magnus being tall, dark, and all charcoal eyeliner beside the tiny Chairman, in his white and fuzzy sweater and always flashing a mischeivous smile of white teeth.

When Churchwald joined them, it was about five minutes to the bell. He aproached the two leaning against the lockers, smiling fondly at Chairman. "Move." He said to his boyfriend who stood directly in front of his locker. When the small teen wouldn't budge, Church simply reached out and picked up the small boy-earning a small squeek of surprise from Chairman- and gently deposited him to the side, then proceeded to turn the combination-lock. He wore a black jacket to fend off the biting wind and his high cheekbones were pink from the cold.

"Why were you so late?" Chairman asked, straightening his vest and smiling slightly. "I was worried."

"Stupid bus driver." Was all the explination that the imposing teen gave. He looked at Magnus as if noticing him for the first time. "Hey Magnus." Magnus smiled and nodded a greeting. Church took off his jacket, revealing his outfit for the day-a dark blue T-shirt that showed off his muscles, and ripped jeans. He glanced at his schedule, then frowned, "Ugh. History."

"I know, right?" Chairman agreed. "What a bore." He turned to the glittery teen calmly watching them. "What do you have first period, Mags?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Gym."

"Ew." Chairman commented. "Gym is so gross."

Church shrugged as he got his history books out of his locker. "I don't mind it."

"Yeah, but that's because you're a football player and the teacher loves you." Chairman teased. He checked his watch again. "Come on boys, we'd better get going." He tossed a wink to Magnus as the tall boy straightened up. "Have fun in gym!" Hand-in-hand, the couple vanished into the mob of students, leaving Magnus to take out his map and find his way to the gymnasium.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Alec shouted to his siblings. His alarm clock had broken in the night, causing their whole morning schedule to collapse. If Alec wasn't up in time, then surely Isabelle and Jace would not wake up for school. He heard shouts of "I'm fixing my hair!" and "I haven't eaten yet! You know breakfast is the most important meal, or whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm starting the car and if you're not in it in five minutes, you're walking to school!"

Alec shrugged on his jacket as he opened the door and was hit by a blast of cold air. The wind tossed his hair and found its way into his open jacket, causing him to shiver. He took his keys out of his pocket and got into the car, starting the engine. The Lightwood siblings usually took turns driving, since they were forced to share a single vehicle, courtesy of their parents. Alec honked the horn.

Isabelle and Jace, not looking bedraggled in the least, walked out onto the front step. Isabelle was eating an apple and Jace was trying, in vain, to stop the wind from messing up his hair. They made their way to the car and got into the back seat, leaving Alec the front of the car to himself. The older sibling was glad of the separation, although he wished that they had a sound-proof partition like they have in taxis to separate the driver from the passengers...wait, were those things sound-proof?

He tried to tune out their banter by listening to the My Chemical Romance CD that they had in the car's CD player. Each of them had their music-Jace liked artists like Eminem and Pitbull, Isabelle liked Lady Gaga and Ke$ha, and Alec prefered bands like MCR, Tokio Hotel, and Green Day. Whoever was driving chose the music.

As they pulled up in the parking lot, the bell's shrill ring interruped Gerard Way in the middle of 'Teenagers'. Alec turned off the music and swore. "Shit, we're late. I might end up with detention."

Isabelle picked up her purple messanger bag. "You don't get detention the first time you're late." She argued.

Alec got out of the car with his siblings. He had to speak louder over the wind, "Well, the teachers already hate me, so they'll probably take any chance they can get!"

The three siblings made their way into the school and seperated to their respective lockers. Alec checked his schedule and sighed in relief. He had gym first period-the only subject in school that he exelled at. Also, the teacher was almost always late for all of the subjects she taught. Not to take any chances, Alec began running toward the gymnasium.

**Author's Second Note: And there we go. Hey, has anyone seen 'Groban's Garden'? xD Oh, how I love Josh Groban. Reviews give William's chocolate cake to hungry children. So, review!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. :) Glad you're still supporting this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI or anything. edarn.**

Alec Lightwood rushed into the gymnasium to see his fellow classmates standing around. He ran up to a thin, dark-haired boy wearing glasses. The red gym clothes he was wearing were a couple sizes too big for him, and they seemed to hang off his body. "Hey, Simon." Alec said as he neared the boy. "Is she here yet?"

Simon shook his head. "Naw, she's late again-lucky for you." He gave Alec a shove. "Now, hurry up and change. If she gets here while you're gone, I'll stall for you."

Alec shot a quick "thanks" over his shoulder as he loped towards the boys change-room. Though he didn't like Clary at all, her friend wasn't bad to hang around and Alec found that he actually didn't mind Simon. He was actually a cool guy. Whenever Jace would get together with Clary on a weekend, Alec and Simon were always there, as the couple brought their best friends along so that their parents wouldn't think too much of the date. The two boys could relate to each other, and actually got along quite well.

Alec changed as quickly as he could into the red shorts and shirt that every student was forced to wear in gym class. Alec didn't understand why the uniforms were required, but he didn't really care that much. People like Isabelle had high complaints, though. What bugged Alec was that they all seemed to be the same size, so scrawny teens like Simon, and overweight kids stuck out in a less-than-desirable way.

Alec exited the change rooms quickly and once more entered the gym just as their gym teacher came into the room. He stood beside Simon and blended in with the crowd of red-clad students. His lateness would be forgotten. "Alright, class." Ms. Sherman said curtly, "Let's get started, shall we?" She scanned the group of kids with narrowed eyes in order to pick out 'captains' for the teams. They were doing a basketball unit-much to Alec's satisfication-and she usually started off the class with a game to get them warmed up.

In the middle of her scrutiny, she frowned. "Who are you?" She barked. The rest of the class followed her gaze to a tall boy standing near the edge of the group.

"Magnus Bane." He answered. He looked so different in a loose red T-shirt and baggy shorts that Alec hadn't recognized him. He noticed that the shirt was shorter on him than on most of the other teens because of his height. You could see a smooth section of honey-colored skin, where his shorts hung low on his hips, when he raised his arm to scratch his spiked hair. Alec, forcing himself not to blush, looked away quickly.

"New kid?" The gym teacher asked bluntly.

"Yep."

"Okay." Having examined him, Ms. Sherman picked out two boys. No one was surprised when she barked, "Lightwood and Verlac. You're the captains."

Alec glanced over at Sebastian. They were second cousins, or something, and always got picked for captains because they were the best players in the class and if both of them were on the same team, then the opposition had no chance. Sebastian got first pick and chose Maia, a burly girl who Isabelle hated. Alec picked Simon first because they were friends and the kid could run surprisingly fast. There followed many predictable choices after that, where most of the tall and strong people were chosen.

It was now down to about ten people left without a team. Alec noticed that Magnus was still standing, somewhat awkwardly, to the side of the group. Of course no one had picked the new kid, even though he was tall. Alec felt bad. He didn't want Magnus to be the last picked on his second day. So, at his next turn he called the boy's name, even though many decent basketball players were left. When Magnus gave him a smile, Alec thought it was definately worth it.

**THTHTHTHTHTH**

As he had told Chairman and Church, Magnus _hated_ gym class. He hated all the running and sports and unnecissary sweating. To make it even worse (he didn't even think that was possible!), they had _uniforms_. Baggy red shorts and a red T-shirt that was clearly not made with people of Magnus' height in mind. Magnus was trying to get over the ugliness of the outfit when something deffinately not ugly burst into the room.

Magnus watched as Alec ran up to some scrawny nerd guy and asked if the teacher had come yet. She was late and apperantly that was a normal thing for this particular teacher. Magnus stared at Alec as he ran off to change. Other people stared at Magnus. You'd think they hadn't seen a boy with glitter lipgloss before!

Alec showed up right before the teacher did. Even though Magnus loathed the uniforms, he had to appreciate the way that the T-shirt clung to Alec's toned chest. The gym teacher was...gruff, for lack of a less-weird-sounding word to use. And, everything she said seemed to be barked at the students. She noticed Magnus and asked him one pointless question, then chose captains. Magnus groaned inwardly. Not only did he hate basketball, but he hated the concept of students choosing their own teams. Being picked last isn't exactly a confidence booster...especially since he wasn't feeling the most glamorous in these ridiculous shorts.

Magnus stood to the side of the group as Alec and some other kid picked teams. Unexpectedly, his name was called. He glanced up into the kind blue eyes of Alec Lightwood and couldn't hold back a grateful smile. Maybe gym class wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Second Note: Okay a few things to say, here (for anyone who reads these):**  
**1. I'm sorry that this chapter was short and didn't really go anywhere, but I wanted to give you folks an update.**

**2. I know that, in the book, there isn't really evidence that Alec and Simon would get along. Actually, Alec wasn't very nice to Simon. But, I have a thing for Alec/Simon friendships, so I'm putting that in! :) **

**3. Lastly, know that Sebastian is Sebastian Verlac, the real one who turned out to be dead in CoG. I will refer to the bad boy as his real name. :P **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: OMG I have more than 100 reviews! xD yayyyyy. I love all of my reviewers. Thank you so much! Here we go again. This took a lot of effort to write (the block of writers-we all know it) but here it is. :)**

Magnus' plan of action for the basketball game was to stay out of the way and, if he ever got the ball, pass it to Alec. That didn't work though, because Alec then started to pass to him, which ruined the whole "stay out of the way" bit. He actually managed to dribble and score a basket once, but he would rather have just stood there pretending to participate like he usually did.

After changing as quickly as possible to avoid the smell of the dreaded locker rooms (as well as the smell of the dreaded teenagers), Magnus was leaning against the wall of the gymnasium, checking his makeup in a compact mirror. Suddenly, he looked up to see Alec Lightwood approaching him and he closed the compact with a snap. His makeup was flawless, anyway.

"You're not half bad." The basketball player said, gesturing to the court where they had finished their game.

Magnus scoffed. "You weren't supposed to pass to me! That's not how I work in sports."

Alec laughed. "Well, you managed to make a basket, so I guess you were doing something right."

There was a slight pause in the conversation. Magnus bit his lip. "Thanks for picking me for your team."

Alec blushed a little. "It was no problem." The bell rang and they both looked up. "Well, I'll see you around?" Alec asked as he removed himself from the wall he was leaning against.

"Deffinatly." Magnus watched as Alec walked away, before leaving the gym himself.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Magnus found himself enjoying the day, even though he got hateful looks every so often. Chairman and Church were by his side whenever they could be and Magnus enjoyed their company, even when they ignored him to stare into each other's eyes or whatever couples did. He stopped by the office and gave Barbara a wave whenever he got the chance and found himself thinking that maybe he could have a life here. Maybe school here wouldn't be the hell that he'd gone through in the other towns.

He was wrong.

All the good thoughts and happy feelings left his body like air coming out of a balloon when he stepped out of the school and walked over to his car parked on the curb. His messanger bag fell to the asphalt with a thunk as he stared with wide eyes already filling with tears.

**THTHTHTHTHTH**

After gym class, the rest of the school day went by like it always did for Alec-slowly and frustratingly. He didn't even know if _frustratingly_ was a word. He didn't care that much. Alec was relieved when the final bell rang and he exited the school into the parking lot. Jace had come up to Alec earlier in the day and told him that he and Isabelle had other plans, so Alec was going home alone.

Alec got in the car and started the ignition and then backed out, being careful to look in his rearview for crazy teenagers. They're so unpredictable. Alec had nearly run over quite a few of them, or their badly-parked vehicles, many a time. Yes, he was a teenager himself, but not of the crazy variety.

Once he was out of the student parking lot, Alec continued on his way...until he saw a sight that filled him with dread. The familiar figure of Magnus Bane was standing a little bit ahead of Alec and, in front of the other boy, was Magnus' Ford Focus. The previously flawlessly green car was now ruined with scratches and spray-painted ugly words. There were smashed beer bottles around the car and the tires had been slashed. Magnus seemed to be frozen in shock, from what Alec could see.

The basketball player quickly parked and got out of his vehicle to run to the new student. He slowed as he neared the other boy, not sure what to do. "Magnus?"

Magnus whipped around to face him and Alec saw the tears on his face and devastated expression before he turned his face away to hide them. "What do you want?" His voice was choked up with tears, but still had a lot of strength behind it.

Alec took another step forward and tentatively placed his hand on the other boy's thin shoulder. When Magnus didn't flinch away or repel him, he gave his shoulder a small squeeze of support. He looked behind Magnus to the ruined car and felt a mixture of sadness and fury. He stifled them for now, though, because he knew that Magnus didn't need him to freak out in any way. Instead, he gently said, "Do you need a ride home?"

**THTHTHTHTHTHTH**

Magnus glanced up and was surprised by the sympathy and kindness in Alec's eyes. A feeling of unintentional trust filled him up and he just swallowed and nodded. Alec smiled a little and gently lead him to his black vehicle parked just ahead of them. Thoughts were battling inside Magnus' head-the unbearable gratefulness toward Alec for caring enough to stop and help him like this, as well as the equally unbearable grief. He had thought that this town would be better than the others; that he was just starting to fit in here. It hurt so much that he couldn't find one place to settle down and be happy.

Alec's car had a little tree-shaped scent thing in it that had the words _'new car'_ written on the bottom. It didn't smell like a new car. It just smelled weird...but not in a bad way. It smelled interesting.

While Magnus was distractingly contemplating the smell of the car, Alec had walked around and gotten in the driver's seat. Magnus jumped at the sound of the car starting as he was jolted back into reality. He looked out the front window at the sad sight of his own car and bit his lip.

A light touch on his hand turned his attention back to the blue-eyed boy beside him. "Hey," Alec said softly, but the intensity behind his words was clear, "We'll get whoever did that to you. They can't get away with something like that." He glanced at the destroyed vehicle, then resumed eye contact with the taller teen beside him. "You're going to be fine. This school's not as useless as it seems."

Another tear escaped Magnus' eyes before he could help it and he felt it trickle down his cheek. His makeup was probably ruined. Unexpectedly, Alec reached over and wiped away the moisture with a tender touch that, even in his emotionally destroyed state, made Magnus' heart flutter. Alec seemed to realize that his actions were a little more than what aquaintances did and he withdrew his hand and returned them to the steering wheel as he pulled out.

He cleared his throat, "So, where do you live?" He spared a glance from the road toward the boy in the passenger seat and Magnus saw a little apprehension in his blue eyes. He was afraid of rejection. He smiled a little at the boy and Alec relaxed a little.

"At the end of the street to your left." He said. The rest of the ride was relatively silent, exept for when Alec asked for small directions. Magnus thought that the silence was comfortable, though. Alec's company was making him feel not as destroyed as he had felt before. And, you know what, maybe it _did_ smell a little like new car.

"This house up here?"

"Yep." Magnus gathered his bag into his lap as Alec pulled up in front of his house. Chloe's car wasn't in the driveway, so she was still at work. It was better that way, Magnus thought, so that he could get himself looking a little more presentable before he had to tell his aunt what happened. He wished that he didn't look like such a mess in front of Alec, but he didn't seem to mind.

He turned to Alec, who was looking curiously at the pale pink house. "Thank you," Blue eyes met golden-green, "For helping me out. I really appreciate it."

Alec treated him to a smile. "It's no problem." Magnus made to get out of the car, but Alec stopped him by saying, "Hey, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Don't you ride with your siblings?"

Alec shrugged, "Well, Isabelle has some dance thing with Aline, so she's staying over at her house. And, I'm pretty sure that Clary got a new car from her dad, so she's going to show it to Jace...or something." He scrunched up his face. "I wasn't really paying that much attention."

Magnus laughed a little. "Well, I'm sure you didn't miss anything truly intelligent." He bit his lip. "And, yeah, that would be great...thanks."

Alec smiled again. Magnus loved when he did that. "Like I said, it's no problem. Be ready by 8:30."

And with that, Magnus got out of Alec's car and unlocked the door to his house. Now, he just had to figure out a way to explain the unfortunate situation to his aunt without her freaking out too much.

**Author's Second Note: Again, thanks so much for the awesome reviews. I love you all. Tell me what you think! It helps me write!**

**Oh, and one more thing. I want to see if any one of my readers can get this right (but please don't forget to comment on the story) and I'll say the answer in the next chapter. Picture this: You are standing in a room with 2 doors and 2 people. One of the doors leads to eternal happiness; the other door leads to a life of pain and suffering. The doors look exactly the same and you can't tell the difference. One of the people in the room can only tell the truth; the other one always lies. The people look exactly the same and you can't tell the difference. You are only allowed to ask one of the people one question. What question would you ask and what would you do afterwards? ;P Think and tell me your answer in a review...if you have one. XD mahahahahahaa.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: Okay I had no idea that my riddle was in 'The Labrynth' so I guess my cleverness has been bested. :P My english teacher asked us this a while ago and I couldn't get it, so I wanted to test my readers because I thought it was neat. Oh well. :P It was still nice getting all your guesses/answers. The answer is to ask one of the people "which door would that person tell me to go through?" And then go through the opposite one. If you don't understand, just think about it for a while. ;) Love you guys! Reviews make my life!**

As predicted, Chloe completely freaked out. Magnus was glad that she did, not only because it would be completely worrying if she didn't, but also that she took care of everything that Magnus didn't want to get into. After completely mothering and smothering him to death, she proceeded to phone the principal of the school and give him a brain-full of shouting and infused guilt. Chloe then left to talk with him. Magnus didn't want to go, so Cloe texted him to keep him up to date.

They fingerprinted his car and found that the people who did it were three boys who had gotten completely wasted. They had actually been arrested for drunk driving only a few hours ago. Charges were pressed and the boys were not getting away lightly. Magnus didn't know the details, but he did know that he would never hear from them again. He didn't feel bad in the least.

Moping in his bed was all he did for the rest of the night. He ate a bowl of cereal for supper, but that was as exciting as it got. Magnus was making up constalations in the plastic stars on his roof when his phone rang, allerting him of an incoming text. Magnus made a grab for his phone. It was Chairman.

CM: Oh my goodness, baby I just found out what happened! Are you okay?

Magnus sighed. Of course Chairman knew about what happened. That gossip. But he was caring and worried, so even if Magnus didn't feel like talking about it, he would talk with his friend.

_M: Im fine._

_CM: I hope those bastards get hell for that!_ **(A/N Sorry for the language! If you are emotionally scarred forever, I apologize.)**

_M: Ya me 2 but I just rlly want my car back._

_CM: Do you need me to pick you up from school?_

At that text, Magnus smiled suddenly. He had been mulling over the negative so much that he had pushed away the moments he had had with Alec.

_M: No._

_CM: Baby, I'm not going to let you walk all the way to school. I'll pick you up._

_M: No i mean that I alredy hav a ride._

_CM: ?_

_M: Alec saw me after what happnd n he gave me a ride home n offered to take me 2 skool._

_CM: What? And you didn't think of telling your best friend about this huge advance in your relationship?_

_M: Well i was thinkin of other things..._

_CM: Yeah honey I'm sorry._

_M: I gtg._

_CM: Okay I'll see you at school tomorrow._

_M: Ya see u._

Magnus didn't really have to go; he just wanted Chairman to stop babying him. This stuff had happened to him before. It wasn't like he couldn't handle it. Magnus sighed again. It just really sucked, though. And, it did affect him every single time. But he was determined to make it in this town whether the haters wanted to make it easy on him or not.

**THTHTHTHTHTH**

Alec had the house to himself when he got home. Isabelle was at Aline's and Jace hanging out with Clary. The Lightwood parents worked as traveling insurance agents for a company called The Institute, so they were rarely home. Really, their children only got to see them on holidays. Maryse and Robert had hired a man named Hodge to take care of the kids and the house whenever they were gone. The three siblings didn't mind Hodge and the man seemed to like them as well. They had developed a sort of deal: Hodge didn't try to enforce many outragious rules and the teens didn't tell their parents about Hodge's consentation with this.

Hodge wasn't home either. He was probably shopping for groceries or something. Alec found himself in a state of severe boredom. He wandered around the house until he reached the music room. It was where Jace's piano, Isabelle's flute, and Alec's guitar had their places. The Lightwood parents had insisted that each of their children-adopted ones included-learned an instrument. Jace had pianist's hands and even wrote songs in his prowess of the instrument. Isabelle had reluctantly taken up the flute because it was small and easy to carry around. She also found that it had a nice sound to it, but quit playing it after band class was no longer mandatory for her in school. Alec had taken up the guitar.

He had gotten into some pretty complex things on the guitar, but right now he didn't feel like thinking too much, so he picked up the instrument and, after checking the tuning, started into 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day because it was, like, four chords. Easily and flawlessly singing along with the song, Alec got lost in the music. He didn't notice when Hodge came home and stood quietly against the doorframe.

"You're really quite good, Alec." Hodge said.

Alec jumped, dropping his pick into the guitar. "When did you get home?"

Hodge stood straight and walked into the room. "Oh, only a few moments ago." He watched, bemused, as Alec shook the guitar to get the peice of plastic out of the hollowed inside. "I'm serious, Alec, you have a great voice. Lots of musical talent. You should persue that."

Alec blushed a little. "I don't know. I'm not sure what I want to persue, actually." He sighed, setting the guitar into his lap. "My life is complicated."

Hodge smiled gently. "You'll figure everything out eventually, Alec." Alec continued his efforts until the pick finally came out of the wooden prison and into Alec's waiting hands. He grasped it triumphantly in his fist and sighed again.

"I hope so."

**Author's Second Note: Okay I am not happy with that chapter, but at least I got it up, eh? Even though it's uber short and...well uber crappy. Oh well. Now, in more important matters...**

**I have a heart painted on my hand! :D In GLITTER PAINT! Review if you love the brilliant invention of glitter paint.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers who have stayed with me through many a useless filler chapter. The malec is coming soon, I promise!**

Alec awoke to the blaring sound of his alarm. He had gotten a new one after the old one broke, and the harsh, unfamiliar sound jerked him out of his sleep like he was plunged into cold water. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the faintly glowing numbers blearily. Ten minutes to 8:00. He had to pick Magnus up in forty minutes.

Getting out of bed, Alec exited his bedroom. He passed Jace's door on the way to the bathroom and knocked a few times on it as he walked by. He heard a faint, grumbly response and decided that it was better than no response at all.

Max's room was across the hall from the bathroom that the siblings had to share. Alec knocked on his door as well. "Max! Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" The high, complaining voice of Max Lightwood rang out through the wood. Alec chuckled a little, then went to have his shower.

Back in his bedroom, Alec threw on a pair of jeans and a black sweater, then ran a brush quickly through his hair. It fell in a dark curtain, almost in front of his eyes. He might have to get a haircut soon. Alec didn't really care.

Alec washed an apple and leaned against the counter while he ate it. Max came downstairs a few moments later. The small boy got himself a bowl of cereal and looked up at his older brother through his dark, curly hair. "Could you give me a ride to school today, Alec?" He asked, looking gloomily out the window. "It's snowing."

Alec glanced outside and, sure enough, there were puffs of whiteness floating gently to the ground. It was warm enough that the snow melted on the grass where it landed. "Well, we do live in Canada; it does tend to snow." Alec commented, before turning back to his little brother. He could hear Jace stumbling around upstairs, probably trying to find his hair products. "Why, don't you like the snow? You're young; I thought children loved it."

Max pouted, "No, I don't like it. It gets my books wet when it lands on them."

Alec laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "Well make sure that your books go in your backpack, then, because you're walking."

"Why?" Max looked up as he put away his cereal bowl. Alec passed him to throw out his apple core. "Isabelle is at Aline's and Jace told me that he's getting a ride from his girlfriend. You have plenty of room!"

"Sorry buddy but I'm picking up a friend."

Max sat down at the kitchen table, his short legs swinging as he sat on the tall chair. "Like, a girlfriend kind of friend?" He asked innocently.

Alec turned away and clutched at the counter in panic. He was _not_ going to have this conversation with his eight-year-old brother. He couldn't.

Jace chose that moment to enter the room and Alec hadn't been more happy to see him in a long time. He checked his watch-8:22. He should get going. Alec cleared his throat. "Jace, see Max out, okay?" He snatched his jacket off the hook by the door, grabbed his bag off the chair, and started towards the door. He didn't get very far until a small hand grabbed his.

Alec looked down at his smiling little brother. Max said nothing, only giving him a short hug around the waist. "Bye Alec."

Alec smiled a little in return and ruffled Max's hair again. "See you Max."

**THTHTHTHTH**

Magnus had just finished getting his appearance acceptably glittery when Alec pulled into his driveway and honked the horn. He found himself less of a miserable wreck and more of an excited teen with a crush as he took the steps two at a time, grabbing his messanger bag on the way out. Alec waved at him as he walked down the driveway to him and got in the passenger side of the small, black car.

"Hey." He said, a little breathless from all the running.

Alec smiled. "Hey."

Magnus put his bag in between his feet on the floor as Alec carefully backed his vehicle away from Magnus' tastefully pink house. The taller boy could detect some sort of music playing softly and he listened, hoping he wasn't insane. Finally, he recognized it-My Chemical Romance. "Is that My Chemical Romance?" He asked. He didn't think that Alec would be someone to like punk rock.

Alec blushed a little. "Yeah," he said, reaching for the volume control, "I can turn it off if you don't like it..."

Magnus stopped him. "Are you kidding? I love MCR!"

"Really?" Alec smiled.

"No joke." Magnus replied, then turned up the volume. He and Alec jammed out to 'Mama' until they reached the parking lot. Magnus was surprised at how good a singer Alec was. He had a really nice quality to his voice. Magnus, on the other hand, just did the screaming parts and the weird-talking in the second verse. He knew that he couldn't sing and he flaunted it.

After they had parked and were walking to the school, they started to talk about each other's music tastes. After hearing Alec's list of favorite bands, Magnus told him his varying music preferances. He liked to listed to music from MCR to Josh Groban, with a little Lady Gaga and even some broadway musicals.

Magnus felt really comfortable around Alec. He had a huge crush on him, but maybe being friends would be good enough...for now.

**Author's Second Note: Yep. They live in Canada. Now you know. Haha I don't know enough about America to fake my way through it, so I gave in. xp I have a question: does Max have blue eyes like Alec/Maryse or black like Isabelle/Robert?**  
**And, lastly: OMG! "Kissed" was amazing! Although, I am a little frustrated because I just realized that ever single one of my fanfics had Alec out of character! :( Oh well. It still made my life. :D REVIEW! Please please please please...*puppycat face***

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for dealing with all of my pointless filler chapters! Here is the Malec, my darlings! :)**

Alec and Magnus walked down the hallways, laughing and talking easily. "What's your favorite subject?" Alec asked the taller boy casually. He was curious; he knew that Magnus was a good student but he wasn't sure what he forted in.

"Art." Magnus replied. Alec thought it made sense because he had seen the other boy doodling all the time. Magnus continued, "But, I get the best grades in English."

"Really?"

Magnus reached his locker and turned the combination, although he still spoke to Alec, who leaned against the locker beside. "Yeah, my aunt got me to read a lot of the classics like _Romeo and Juliet_ and _To Kill a Mockingbird_ before they were in the curriculum. Oh, and my favorite is _Ender's Game_!"

Alec moved over a bit as Magnus flung open the door of his locker and grabbed some stuff, glancing at him occasionally. "What's _Ender's Game_?"

Magnus looked at him, his face scrunched up adorably. "You don't know? It's by Orson Scott Card. Didn't you take it in school, yet?"

A light went on in Alec's head. "Oh yeah, wasn't that the one with the kid who fought people in space?"

Magnus laughed. Alec loved it when he did that because his almond eyes scrunched up a bit and his face completely brightened up. "Um, that sort of covers the novel, I guess."

Alec felt himself blush. He couldn't help it when he was around Magnus. "I'm completely awful at English." He confessed.

Magnus smiled a crooked smile at him. "I could tutor you, if you want."

That prospect filled Alec with excitement. "Are you serious?"

Magnus closed his locker and they made their way to Alec's, who had his locker just down the hall from Magnus'. "Sure," He said, "Like I said, I've read _Romeo and Juliet_ before, so it's simple for me. And, it would be a way to pay you back for what you did for me with the thing with my car."

"That sounds great." The bell interrupted their conversation and Alec quickly got his books out of his locker.

"So, after school?" Magnus said as he made to leave for his first class.

"It's a date," Alec replied. "I mean-no! Not like a date, but it's a plan, er..."

Magnus cut off Alec's rambling with another of his glorious laughs. "It's okay, Alec, I get it." He turned and walked away. "See you later!"

"Yeah." Alec said after him, and then proceeded to hit his forehead on his closed locker door. Jace chose that moment to walk up to him.

"Hey man. What's up?"

Alec looked over at his adopted brother. "Nothing. Let's get to class."

**THTHTHTHTHTH**

"Oh my gosh!" Chairman exclaimed as Magnus walked towards them from Alec's locker. "What was that?"

As his boyfriend was busy gushing, Church had a sort of smirk on his face as he watched Alec beat his head into a locker. He could tell by Magnus' face that Alec had probably said something that was adorable for Magnus but humiliating for Alec.

"It was nothing, Chairman." Magnus smiled down at the small blonde.

"No! Something transpired there, I know it!" Chairman was certain about something-no one else stood a chance.

Magnus seemed to see that, too. He smiled a little and admitted, "Okay, well I sort of offered to tutor him in English and I'm going over to his house this evening."

Chairman jumped up and down. "I knew it! This is adorable!"

Church chuckled and put his arms around his boyfriend in an effort to keep him still. "Come on, babe. Let's go to class." He said and then lead a bouncing Chairman away, but not before giving Magnus a small wave. Magnus, laughing, waved back and then left for his first class.

THTHTHTHTHTH

This was the first time that Magnus had been in Alec's house. He looked around at the foyer. Tasteful, he deemed it. "Would you like a tour or something?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled. "Sure." He said. The place was deserted exept for them-Isabelle had cheerleading practice and Jace was out with Clary again. They traveled through the house-large kitchen, comfortable living room, and many bedrooms. They didn't go into Isabelle's room (too chaotic) and Jace's room was very boring. Magnus hadn't known about Hodge or that there was a young Lightwood-he had a lot of books and child things in his room. Finally, they reached Alec's bedroom. It was a mix between Jace's and Isabelle's room; it was neat, but there was also character to it.

Alec seemed a little awkward. "Um, do you want to work here, or..."

Magnus smiled at Alec, trying to make him a little more comfortable, even though he himself had butterflies in his stomach just being alone in the same room with the other boy. "Here's fine." Magnus proved his point by dropping his messanger bag onto the bed and taking out two copies of _Romeo and Juliet_. He sat on the bed and Alec followed suit, taking one of the books from him.

They read through a couple scenes together. Alec really did have trouble with this. Magnus concluded that it was the pressure as well as the Shakespearian that was throwing him off. "So, who is this Paris guy?" Alec asked, after they were done reading and translating into modern English. He was sitting crosslegged on the bed, across from Magnus who had lay down with his long legs stretched out on the narrow bed.

"He wants to marry Juliet."

"But, what about Romeo?" Alec's nose scrunched up when he was confused. Magnus found it absolutely endearing.

"Well, honey, Romeo and Juliet haven't met yet, so..." Magnus teased.

Alec just let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, right." He shook his head. "I can't do this."

Magnus sat up and put his hand gently on Alec's. "Come on, you're getting better."

Alec looked up and Magnus was once again lost in his blue eyes. At least until he unexpectedly changed the subject and caught Magnus completely off guard. "Magnus...would you, maybe...uh, I mean..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then let it out, along with the question. "Will you go out with me?"

Alec kept his eyes closed, so he didn't see Magnus' reaction. At first, all he felt was complete shock (had Alec actually said that, or was he halucinating?) and then all he felt was the thrill. He couldn't stop the smile from taking over his face. "Yes, deffinatly."

Alec's head shot up. "What?" He looked like he had been expecting rejection. All Magnus could do was grin.

"I said yes! I'd love to, Alec."

Alec's smile hesitantly made an appearance, and then he looked intense once again. Magnus was filled with a strange anticipation as he leaned forward slightly. Then, he whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Magnus' breath left him and his answer was to grab the other boy by the shirtcollar and bring their mouths together. Alec gasped, then relaxed and kissed the other boy back. All Magnus felt was bliss as their lips moved in synchronization together. His mind was racing in so many directions that he wasn't thinking at all. He was _kissing_ Alec Lightwood.

The bang of the front door is what broke them apart. "Alec, I'm home!" The voice of Jace floated up the stairs to the two boys sitting close together on the bed.

Alec didn't acknowledge Jace's words, only stared at Magnus, breathing hard. After what seemed like an eternity for Magnus (how would he react?), the blue-eyed boy smiled. "You should probably get home." He said, blushing. The basketball player picked up Magnus' messanger bag off of the ground as the taller teen stood up and smoothed his shirt, biting his lip a little. Alec handed it to him, but kept his hands on the bag as Magnus took it. Then, he reached up and kissed Magnus gently once again. It was short and sweet and innocent and Magnus loved every bit of it.

They were both grinning like idiots as they made their way down the stairs. Jace looked up from the couch where he was eating chips. "Oh, hey...uh, what's-your-name. What are you doing here?" Magnus was too happy to hate on the blonde.

"It's Magnus. And I was just helping Alec study." He paused a little before the word 'study' just to see Alec blush. Then he and Alec made their way to Magnus' house, where they shared their third kiss of the night on Magnus' doorstep.

**Author's Second Note: Wow we even got a Church POV there! :P And, of course, MALEC! What did you think? Please tell me! REVIEW!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note: Peter Jackson announced that Orlando Bloom will be returning as Legolas in 'The Hobbit'! :D Yessssss! Oh, and sorry I took so long to update!**

Alec woke up feeling strangely happy. For a moment he was stuck in the land between sleep and awareness and he couldn't figure out where this happiness had come from. Then, he fully woke up and remembered. He had mustered up the nerve to ask Magnus Bane out and he had said yes. Then they had kissed...three times. And they had a date this Friday. With a stupid grin on his face, Alec got out of bed and into the shower. Freshly clean, he walked down past the rooms of his siblings.

"Isabelle, my darling sister, wake up!" He shouted into the door after knocking a couple times. Isabelle appeared in the doorway with her bathroom supplies. She gave him a look, "Took you long enough to get out of there." She mumbled, then looked at him weirdly, "Why are you so happy?"

Alec shrugged, "No reason." He said, then went over to Jace's bedroom. He knocked loudly and repeated the process to get his adopted brother out of bed.

Lastly, Alec went over to Max's room. "Max, buddy, wake up!"

"I've been up for a while!" Max said, and Alec could hear the young boy moving about in his bedroom to get ready for school. "Are you going to give your friend a ride to school again, Alec?" Max appeared at the door, fully dressed and ready.

"Yes, I am." Alec said, "His car was wrecked a while ago."

Max looked concerned. "That's not good." He said.

"No, it's not." Alec agreed.

"But at least he has a great friend like you!" Max exclaimed before running downstairs to get breakfast.

Alec shook his head at the energy that his little brother contained, then got his books together for another day of hell...I mean school. But it wouldn't be that bad considering that he would be excited about his date coming up. Alec walked down the stairs to the kitchen with a smile on his face. He ran into Hodge. "Good morning, Hodge." He said.

Hodge raised his eyebrows. "Good morning, Alexander."

After eating a healthy breakfast with Max (Alec didn't understand how some teenagers could skip breakfast), Alec called up the stairs, telling his other siblings to get a move on. "Are you getting a ride from Clary today, Jace?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jace replied, coming down the stairs earlier than usual. "Have you seen that new car of hers? It's awesome."

"No I haven't seen it, but I'll take your word for it." Alec let Jace past him to the kitchen, then called up to the remaining Lightwood. "Isabelle! I'm ready to go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Isabelle called, then walked down the stairs.

Alec looked at her outfit dubiously. "That skirt is too short."

"No it is _not_, Alec! Stop being such a prude." Well, _somebody_ wasn't in a good mood today. She grabbed an apple off the counter and threw her backpack over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Alec followed her out the door. "You drive today." Isabelle said, taking out her cell phone. "I'm angry at Aline for going to the movies and not inviting me last night, so I plan on ranting to her over text."

"Um, okay." Alec said. He really didn't understand girls sometimes. "You sit in the backseat."

"Why?" Isabelle asked, but did as she was told anyway.

Alec slid into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. "Because we're picking up Magnus."

Isabelle looked up from her phone to give him a surprised look. "Really?"

"Yeah," Alec said, "You remember what happened to his car. I've been giving him a ride to school."

Isabelle smiled, "Aw, how sweet." Then, she resumed rapidly texting with a scowl on her face, as if her friend could see it through the screen. Alec rolled his eyes and turned the CD player on. He had replaced 'The Black Parade' with 'Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys' and his current jam-out song was 'Planetary (GO!)'

_"Who they want you to be/who they want you to see/just leave the party with me and never GO HOME!"_ Alec mouthed the words as he pulled up to Magnus' place and honked the horn. A few minutes later, Magnus came out the door. He was wearing leather pants, boots with huge buckles, a silver shirt, and something that looked like a fur hood with ears.

Magnus opened the door with a special smile for Alec, then threw a "Hey, Isabelle" over his shoulder to the furiously texting teen. She mumbled a response.

"What's that?" Alec said, pointing to the fur thing as he started driving towards the school.

"This?" Magnus gestured to the hood. Alec nodded. "It's called a Spirithood. And, don't worry, it's not real fur."

Alec smiled. "Cool."

They drove the rest of the way to school in a comfortable silence. They had done this before, but Alec could feel the energy between he and Magnus was different now that they had kissed. He was almost sad when they pulled up into the parking lot of the school.

"What class do you have?" Magnus asked as they walked into the building, "I have home-ec."

"Math." Alec answered with a little grimace. "I guess I'll see you later."

Magnus smiled and blew him a kiss, "See you." Alec grinned, winked at him, and walked away.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH**

Simon had gotten to school early many times because his dad was a teacher. Usually, he either hung out in the library or sat by his locker until the other students started to show up. Usually, he would wait for Clary and they would talk and stuff before class. Usually, Clary would show up early just because she knew Simon was always early. But, recently, Clary had been spending way more time with Jace and barely any with Simon.

He had done a lot of thinking the other night. He had made himself realize that Clary was not going to like him as anything more than a friend. A best friend. And he also realized that he was okay with that. There was another girl that he was crazy about, and that was Isabelle Lightwood.

Simon was going to ask her out.

So, he waited near where he knew her locker was until she got there. He could have waited right by the locker, but that would have seemed creepy. He ran over exactly what he was going to say in his head so many times that they seemed like lines from a play that he had to memorize. This had to go perfectly.

Then, Isabelle walked into the school and all the things he wanted to say left his mind like newspaper in the wind. She looked beautiful today. Her hair was done in two braids, which would have made most girls look innocent, but it made her look striking. She had a black T-shirt with a butterfly on it and a _really_ short skirt.

She seemed to be looking intently at her phone and she didn't see Simon until she nearly ran into him. Then, she looked up in surprise. "Oh, sorry." She seemed distracted as she scanned the hallway which was slowly being filled with students who trickled in, as if she was looking for someone.

"I-it's fine." Simon said. Isabelle nodded a little, then moved to continue past him, still searching for somebody. "Isabelle?"

"What?" She turned around, hand on her hip, then shot out. "Have you seen Aline?"

"Uh...no, but listen-"

"There she is!" She almost started towards the small Asian girl when she stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She reached into her bag and brought out a small, square thing. "Simon, could you give this to Alec for me? Thanks!" Then she walked away. Simon sighed. Oh well...he would have other opportunities.

He examined the thing that Isabelle had given him. It was Panic! at the Disco's new album, 'Vices and Virtues'. This was Alec's?

Jace passed him in the hallway. "Hey, what are you doing with that? That's Alec's!"

Simon looked up. "How do you know?"

Jace pointed at the cover. "See that scratch? That was my fault. He freaked out at me."

"Oh. I see." Simon looked at the CD thoughtfully. "He likes this kind of music?"

Jace shrugged. "Oh yeah, he loves it. That's the only stuff he plays." He snatched up the CD. "I'll take this back to my brother now, thanks."

Simon grabbed his arm. "Wait, what does he play?"

Jace shook off his arm and continued walking away, said, "He's like a guitar genius."

Simon looked down thoughtfully. He'd have to have a little _chat_ with Alec, soon...

**Author's Second Note: Wow that was a long chapter! Review! :D**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note: I have soooo many reviews! You guys are amazing! :D**

The school day passed uneventfully. Alec was surprised when Magnus didn't blow up the home-ec kitchen, but it was all good and the school would survive another day. The couple looked forward to another hour or so of tutoring at Alec's house.

Simon Lewis came up to Alec after last class as the basketball player was lounging at his locker, waiting for a certain tall and sparkly teen to come. "Hey, Alec."

Alec was surprised to see the dark-haired boy. "Um...hey Simon. What's up?"

Simon leaned against the locker next to Alec's as the taller boy closed his. "So, did you get your CD back?"

Alec was confused. "What CD?"

"The Panic! at the Disco."

"Oh, um yeah. How did you know about that and why does it matter?" Alec continued looking for Magnus, but couldn't find him. Maybe he was getting talked to by one of the teachers, or something.

"Come on, man. No need to get all paranoid and defensive." Simon said, then changed the subject, "You know my band?"

Alec frowned. This conversation was confusing him. "Yeah, I've heard of it."

Simon fiddled with the strap of his backpack. "Well, our guitarist broke his wrist a couple days ago and we're looking for a replacement."

Alec cleared his throat. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he didn't know how Simon had found out. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Jace mentioned that you play guitar," _Damn you, Jace._ "So, I wanted to know if you would join?"

"I don't know, Simon..." Simon looked at him pleadingly. "You don't even know if I'm good for your band."

Simon scoffed, "From what I hear, you love the kind of music that we play. You'd be perfect!"

"I-I've never played in front of anyone but my family before, Simon! I don't know..." Alec was unsure, but he felt a strange desire to try.

Simon grinned at him and punched him in the arm in a friendly way. "Come to my place at 7:00 tonight and you're gonna audition." Then, he walked away, leaving a shocked Alec behind.

"Simon!"

"See you later!" The skinny boy called over his shoulder, then left the building.

Magnus chose that moment to walk out of a random classroom and towards Alec. "Hey, darling. What's wrong?"

Alec found that he loved the endearing pet names that Magnus tended to call him. "Simon just asked me to join his band."

"Really?" Magnus seemed strangely excited about this prospect. "That's amazing! You should go for it, Alec!"

"I don't know..."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him down the hallway to the door. He knew that Alec played the guitar, but he had never heard him play before. "I've heard you sing, Alec. You're really good. If you're half as good on the guitar as you are with your voice, then you must be a pro."

Alec was blushing as he answered, "Well, the audition's at 7:00." They reached the car and Alec looked up at the taller boy. "Will you come with me?"

Magnus pecked him on the lips quickly, "Of course I will."

Alec smiled and went around the car to the driver's side and got in. "Where's Isabelle?" Magnus asked.

"She has cheerleading again. The big football game's coming up, so they have many practices." Alec said as he backed out of the school parking lot.

Magnus grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "So, it'll be just us two?"

Alec rolled his eyes, smiling, and hit him on the arm. "No, actually, Jace is getting a ride home from Clary."

"Ugh." Magnus complained, "Why does that boy have to exist?"

Alec laughed. "Come on, he's not that bad."

Magnus scoffed and didn't comment. Instead, he turned up the volume for the music in the car. 'The Only Hope For Me Is You' was playing. Magnus just loved hearing the sound of Alec's voice when he sang along. He would love to get serenaded by that voice...

"Magnus?" Alec snapped his fingers in his boyfriend's face. Magnus stopped zoning out. "We're here."

They got out of the small, black vehicle and went into the house. As they assended the stairs, they ran into Jace coming down the stairs. "Hey Alec!" The blonde said. "I'm going out with Clary right now and I won't be back until later tonight, 'kay?" He seemed to notice Magnus for the first time. "Oh, hey...fella." Magnus rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here again?"

Magnus' smile didn't seem as friendly as it could've been. "I'm tutoring Alec."

"Oh," Jace shrugged, "Cool." His next comments were obiously directed at Alec as he ran down the stairs and out the door, "See you later! Don't hold supper!"

Alec smiled at him. "Come on, we'd better study."

Magnus grinned coyly as they made their way to Alec's bedroom. "As in study or _study_?" He said the second one suggestively and Alec laughed.

"The first one, Magnus." He sat down on the bed. "I actually want to pass."

Magnus sighed dramatically. "Fine." He took their books out of his messanger bag and they once again set to translating Shakespearian. Alec was catching on and Magnus knew that, if he worked hard, he could do well.

They worked for a bit, then ate someting, then watched TV, then started working again. Magnus soon distracted Alec and they somehow ended up kissing. It wasn't a full-on makeout session, they just sat there on his bed, kissing, and didn't go any farther than that. They both liked it better that way, because they didn't want to get too far since they had only just started dating.

After a few blissful minutes of this, Magnus pulled away slightly. "What are you going to play for your audition?"

Alec shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was thinking either 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance or 'Fallen Leaves' by Billy Talent."

Magnus grinned at him, kissed him again fleetingly, then got up off the bed. "Show me."

Alec sighed. "Okay." He showed Magnus to the music room.

"Wow, nice piano. You play this, too?" Magnus ran his painted nails lightly over the ebony surface of the instrument.

Alec shook his head as he set up his electric guitar. "No, but Jace does."

"Hm. Okay, Lightwood, show me what you got."

Alec nodded and started to play 'Disenchanted' and sang gently along with it. Magnus was amazed that he could sing the song at the same time that he did the complex picking of the melody. Then, Alec moved on to the Billy Talent, which was equally impressive. Magnus thought that the My Chemical Romance showed off his beautiful voice more, but 'Fallen Leaves' showed off his mad guitar skills. He was torn.

"So?" Alec said expectantly.

Magnus tapped his fingers against the piano. "Well, for starters, I think you're amazing." Alec blushed. "And I think that both those songs are great."

"Yeah, but which one should I do?" It was 6:20 and Alec had no idea what he was going to play when he got to Simon's place.

Magnus shrugged. "Like I said, they're both great," He stopped leaning on the piano and fished something out of his pocket. "Let's flip a coin."

**Author's Second Note: I love playing with my kittens with a lazer pointer. xP I updated very quickly. I expect a lot of reviews in return, people! :P**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter! (*at* CoraKitten27)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the songs that I mention.**

They ended up choosing "Fallen Leaves" by Billy Talent to show off Alec's guitar skills. But, Magnus also told him to keep "Disenchanted" in his back pocket in case he didn't blow them away after the first song, which he should. Alec was flattered by the confidence that Magnus had in him and how impressed he had seemed after seeing Alec perform. Alec didn't really think that he was that good, but playing the guitar was the only thing that he really felt comfortable doing, so he kept with it. Magnus kept trying to convince him that he was amazing, but Alec wasn't sure if he was just saying that because he felt obligated to as his boyfriend.

_His boyfriend_. God, that sounded good to think and say. Alec was so proud to call Magnus his boyfriend. By accepting Magnus as that, Alec was accepting himself. It felt good to walk down the hallway, hand-in-hand with the sparkly teen, even if he got a few dirty looks. Alec didn't come out as a huge announcement, or whatever, but the people at school now knew about he and Magnus being an item and that was enough. Also, gossip spread quickly in a high school.

Alec felt that he was almost ready to come out to his parents, too. Magnus had told him that he had to be comfortable and confident with himself before telling his parents, and Alec thought that he had reached that point.

Those thoughts were at the back of his mind right now, because he was walking into his first ever audition for a boy band...what had his life come to?

He and Magnus had driven to Simon's house and been ushered by Mrs. Lewis to the garage beside the house where they presumably held their band practice. Alec tentatively opened the door to the garage and peered in. It was quite a big space that was filled with a drumset and a multiple guitar stand that had an electric bass, a guitar, and their amps. There was low lighting from a couple bulbs in the ceiling, which illuminated the rocker band posters on the wall and someone had doodled on part of the wall with a sharpie. The room smelled like cheap scented candles.

There were a couple couches near one wall which was occupied by the rest of the band, including Simon. They were lounging there, drinking Coke and laughing, when Alec knocked lightly. "Alec! You're here!" Simon exclaimed, toasting him with a can. "Come on in, man!"

Alec made his way slowly through the door and into the room. "Um, I brought my own guitar if that's okay..." He said, gesturing to the electric he had in the case he was carrying. Magnus came in the door after him, looking around with curiosity. "Oh, and I brought Magnus, too." He added, and the sparkly boy gave a small wave to the group.

The guys waved back with breif greetings and Magnus awkwardly took a seat in an unoccupied chair while Alec hooked his guitar up to an amplifier. After he was ready, Simon introduced the rest of the band. "Alec and Magnus, this is Eric, our singer." Simon gestured to a blonde guy with a couple hoops in his ears and a devilish grin. "This is Kirk, the drummer." Kirk had black hair and brown eyes. Simon then pointed to a boy who had a sling on his left arm. "And this is Matt, our old guitarist." Alec gave him a little nod and Matt saluted him. "He's here to see if you're good enough to replace him and, if you are, he'll teach you what you need to know for our gig coming up." _No pressure, Alec._ "And I play the bass as I think you know." Simon finished.

"So, what are you going to play for us?" Eric asked.

Alec cleared his throat and tried to stop his hands from shaking; it was just a couple guys. If he couldn't handle this, how would he be able to get in front of a big crowd and play? "Um, I'm gonna play Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent."

Matt nodded in appreciation, shifting his arm a little. "Old song, but it's a good one. Let's see what you've got."

Alec nervously cleared his throat again and looked over to Magnus, who gave him an encouraging smile and a little nod. He took a deep breath and started to play, singing along with the complex guitar easily. Soon enough, Alec lost himself in the music. He was no longer standing alone in front of a bunch of guys he didn't know and his boyfriend; he was in his head, concentrating only on his fingers and his voice.

He didn't realize that he hadn't looked up once during the song until he had to raise his head to meet their gazes when he was done.

Simon was grinning like he was proud of himself for forcing Alec to audition; Matt was looking impressed and satisfied; Kirk had his eyebrows raised in faint surprise; and Eric was clapping slowly. It was the singer who spoke first. He pointed at Alec and stated, "You're in."

"Really?" Alec was astonished. He hadn't actually expected to get in the band. He hadn't been sure if he had wanted to be in Simon's band before, but now he felt excited at the prospect.

Matt got up off the couch, which groaned in protest, then clapped Alec on the shoulder with his good hand. "That was awesome, man."

Simon also jumped out of his chair. "I knew you'd be great, Alec!" Alec could see Kirk nodding behind Simon, and to the side was Magnus smiling in obvious pride. "And, I didn't know that you could sing!"

Alec blushed at the attention. Eric spoke up, "Yeah, you'd be an awesome backup singer!"

"Oh, uh, sure." Alec said.

Matt looked up from where he was examining Alec's guitar at his side. "Okay, I think that's enough for today, guys. I need to get home to babysit my sister." He punched Alec's shoulder lightly. "Band practice is next Thursday. Be there."

"I will." Alec said, starting to smile.

**THTHTHTH**

Magnus was so proud of Alec. He had gone in there and killed that audition (in a good way, of course)! The basketball player was obviously happy with his new position in the band and that made Magnus so happy for him, also.

They had jammed out to Alec's recently found Panic! at the Disco album as they drove to Magnus' house. The guitarist's favorite song was "Let's Kill Tonight" and Magnus appreciated the song and his boyfriend's voice the whole way there. When they parked and turned off the music, Magnus turned to Alec after taking off his seatbelt. He leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm so proud of you."

Alec laughed, "Thanks. I honestly wasn't expecting to get in."

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed, and touched his nose. "You don't know how good you are!" The sparkly teen was satisfied when he made the other boy blush. Before he could protest, Magnus said, "Do you want to come meet my aunt?"

Alec seemed surprised. "Um, sure."

Magnus explained himself, "It's because I've told her a lot about you and she's frantic to meet you. She keeps reminding me to bring you over." Magnus checked his watch. "And it's only 8:00, so why not?"

Alec grinned and Magnus' heart melted. How he loved that smile. "Sure, let's go."

They got out of the vehicle that smelled like new car and made their way to the front door, hand-in-hand. "Chloe!" Magnus called out as he entered the front door. "I'm home and I brought over Alec for you to meet!"

Chloe came from the living room where Magnus could hear that the TV was on. "Magnus, I was getting worried!" She said in her motherly way and then caught sight of Alec who was looking around in pleasant curiosity. "And you're Alec!" She said, obviously delighted, "I've been dying to meet you!"

As she got closer to the pair, Alec offered his hand, and Chloe took it, laughing a little. "What a gentleman." She noted. "You can call me Chloe, darling." She turned once again to Magnus, "Oh, Magnus, he's adorable!"

Alec blushed and put his hands in his pockets self-consciously. "Chloe!" Magnus exclaimed, laughing a little, "Stop embarrasing him." This comment caused Alec to blush even more and Magnus finally took pity on the blue-eyed boy by taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. "Come on, I'm taking you on a tour."

"It was nice meeting you, Alec!" Chloe called.

"Likewise!" Alec replied while being dragged up the stairs.

"Don't have _too_ much fun, boys!" Was Chloe's last comment before the couple dissapeared up the stairs.

**Author's Second Note: My sister's friend is borrowing my copy of City of Fallen Angels, so I can't confirm the names/positions of Simon's band. I hope my memory was okay. :S**

**Ugh. I'm actually hating this story right now. Sorry that this chapter wasn't so great, 'cause I'm not really into it. Thank you anyway for reading. Review if you want.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and support! :)**

Magnus' house was small, but cozy. It was well decorated and organized, and also very colourful. Alec noticed Magnus' school pictures lined the wall as they made their way up the stairs and he commented on them, causing Magnus to blush. "School pictures always turn out awful." The taller boy said. Alec noticed that Magnus got more and more glittery as he got older.

"I think they're cute." He commented absently.

"That's what Chloe says." Magnus sighed. He lead Alec around the rooms on the top floor until they reached a door that had a sign in scrawling caligraphy: Magnus' Room. Alec expected it to be colourful and sparkly, filled with odds and ends. He wasn't dissapointed. Magnus opened the door, appologizing, "Sorry it's so messy. I didn't really expect that you'd be here."

Alec looked around. The bedroom reflected Magnus' personality. It was a little cluttered, but in an organized way, if possible. There was a lot of rainbow and sparkles in his decorating, and he had many random posters on the walls. The pictures of Lady Gaga stared down at him, as well as some of Magnus' drawings that he had taped on the walls. "Wow, Magnus, you're a great artist." Alec couldn't help but comment.

Magnus scoffed. "Those are just random drawings." Before Alec could press further, Magnus sat on the bed and gestured him over. "Come here."

Smiling shyly, Alec sat on the bed next to Magnus. The blankets were fluffy and soft. Magnus reached over and wrapped his long arms around Alec's waist, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend." He said into Alec's hair.

Alec smiled again and whispered back, "The feeling's mutual." Then, with a more serious expression, he pulled back and looked into Magnus' cat-eye contacts. "Magnus," He hesitated, "I think I'm going to come out to my parents soon."

"Baby, are you sure you're ready?"

Alec nodded with a determined look in his eye. "Yes." Then, he looked down at the blue, furry carpet and added, "But...could you come with me?"

Magnus smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I'll support you, Alec. Tell me where to be and I'll be there."

**THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH**

Two days later, Magnus could tell that Alec was nervous out of his mind. He reassured Magnus that he was ready, though, every time the sparkly boy asked. Alec's parents were coming for a visit that evening and Magnus was going to come over after school. Alec would introduce him to his parents as his boyfriend and that would be it. Let the cards fall as they may.

In the classes they had together, Magnus saw that Alec was having more trouble paying attention than usual. He was figeting all the time and often stared out into space. Magnus could remember how he had felt when he had come out to his parents... Pushing away the memories that came with that train of thought, Magnus concentrated on how he would support Alec, not matter what. He hoped that it would go well with his parents.

After classes were over and the bell had given its last shrill ring, Alec approached Magnus where he was talking with Chairman. "Sorry, kitten, I have places to be!" Magnus said to the journalist, giving him a little wave. "See you later!"

"Bye, boys!" Chairman called after them, as Magnus took Alec's hand and walked with him out of the school.

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked Alec for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. He noticed the basketball player had had a constant crease between his eyebrows the whole day.

Alec nodded. "I think so. Let's go." They got into Alec's car (Chloe was working on getting Magnus a new car, but he wasn't complaining about his current driving situation that much) and had a silent ride to Alec's house. He pulled into the parking lot next to a snazzy-looking car that must have been his parents', by the way Alec looked at it.

Alec gripped the steering wheel a little longer than was neccesary, closing his eyes and letting out another deep breath. Magnus reached over and placed his long-fingered hand over Alec's pale one, gently prying his fingers out of their death grip on the wheel. Alec looked up at him with blue eyes as deep as the sea. In them, Magnus could see the worry and terror at being rejected by his parents. Magnus touched the side of his face gently, his green nail polish contrasting with Alec's pale complexion. Kissing him lightly, Magnus whispered reassuringly, "You can do this. I believe in you."

Alec nodded and let out another shaky breath against Magnus' lips. "Okay."

Magnus had purposely dressed a little less flambouyant than he usually did, just for this. Since he was going to be there for Alec's parents to examine, he knew that he could be a little _much_ for a first impression, so he toned it down a little to be easier on the nervous boy in front of him. Instead of a lot of rainbow, Magnus was wearing grey jeans with studded suspenders hanging around his thighs and a simple dark green T-shirt. He had a couple bracelets and earrings for accesories, and just some black eyeliner and mascara for makeup.

Alec got out of the car and Magnus followed him as he walked up to the front door. They had been in this place many times, but never had the atmosphere been so tense. Alec reached out and opened the door. "Mom? Dad?" He called out, and Magnus was proud of how steady and strong his voice was. They walked into the foyer.

"Alec, is that you?" A female voice that Magnus didn't recognise replied. A woman came out of one of the many rooms. She looked like an older version of Isabelle, and Magnus had no doubt in his mind that this was Alec's mother. She fixed her son with blue eyes that he had obviously inherited and gave him a quick hug. After the embrace, those eyes turned to Magnus. "Who is this? A friend of your's?"

"Actually," Alec said, "I wanted to talk to you. You and Dad." He looked around, behind his mother. "Where is he?"

"Oh he's around." Alec's mom said dismissively. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's really important, Mom. I'd like Dad to be here, too." Alec began to fidget with his hands as he talked, the only thing that gave away how nervous he was.

She frowned a little, but called the father non-the-less. A man who looked like a more muscular and old form of Alec, minus his dark eyes, appeared in the hallway. "Hey, Dad." Alec said.

"Son, nice to see you." Alec's dad smiled at him and that action seemed to take away the stern look about him.

"I need to talk to you guys. Can we go to the living room or something?"

The parents made noises of agreement and the Lightwoods plus Magnus made their way to the living room. Alec's dad gave Magnus a strange look, probably only because Alec hadn't introduced him to them, yet.

When they were all comfortably seated, Alec and Magnus on a loveseat and Robert and Maryse on seperate chairs, Alec started to speak. "Mom and Dad, it's really nice to see you since you've been gone for so long. And I'm sorry to load this on you as soon as you got back, but I have to get this off my chest."

"What's wrong, Alec?" The concerned father leaned forward in his chair.

"Nothing's wrong." Alec replied, then took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad...I'm gay. And this is my boyfriend, Magnus Bane."

***Cliffhanger!***

**Author's Second Note: I updated! Yay! I expect more reviews...naw just kidding. :P Review if you'd like. By the way, I totally like Robert more than Maryse, so he's a softy.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait! I left you with a cliffhanger for too long, I know. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Hope that I can keep this story going to a satisfying end ...many many chapters in the future. I have to many plotlines that I can go into that I am a little overwhelmed.**

**THTHTHTHTH**

_"Nothing's wrong." Alec replied, then took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad...I'm gay. And this is my boyfriend, Magnus Bane."_

**THTHTHTHTH**

A tense silence filled the space that appeared following Alec's announcement. For an awful moment, Alec wished that they would yell at him and kick him out or _something!_ Anything seemed to be better than this suffocating silence. Alec held Magnus' hand in a death grip as he tried to read his parents' expressions.

They both looked a little stunned, as if they hadn't expected this from their son at all. It made sense, considering they were barely ever at home, but it still pained Alec that they hadn't said anything. Finally, Robert broke the silence. "How long?"

Alec didn't understand the question. "How long have I been gay?" He ventured, and was surprised that the steadiness in his voice didn't betray his inner terrified turmoil. It was as if he was watching the scene from a different perspective as Robert nodded. "My whole life, Dad. I've known since I was thirteen."

Another look, almost a flinch, passed over Robert's face. "And why didn't you tell us sooner, son?"

"I-" Alec began, then realized that he didn't know what to say. "I don't know. I was...scared." He let out a shaky breath, then added quietly. "I'm still scared."

"Scared of us?" The man seemed horrified and Alec didn't know how to interpret that. Maryse still hadn't said anything.

Alec bit his lip and nodded, still gripping Magnus' hand like a life-line. "And scared of how you would react."

At this comment, Robert suddenly stood up, causing Alec to flinch. The large man crossed the room with a few strides and took his son by the shoulders. "Alec...I love you. And I would never hurt you. I don't care who you love." He shared a kind look with Magnus. "I only care that you're happy. Are you happy?"

Alec's teeth found his bottom lip once more as he nodded. He gratefully accepted the hug as Robert put his arms around his son. "I love you too, Dad." He whispered into his dad's shoulder.

When the large man released him, Alec looked towards his mother. "Mom?"

Maryse didn't make a big sentiment out of her acceptance. She only smiled at her son and nodded. "Your father said it all, Alec."

Alec fought back tears. "Thank you."

"Thank you for telling us." Maryse said, as she rose from the couch. Robert stood as well. "Now, I have to make sure that my daughter hasn't burned down the kitchen, yet. Will you stay for dinner, Magnus?"

Magnus smiled. "I would love to."

**THTHTHTHTHTHTH**

Back in Alec's room, Magnus and Alec were alone. As soon as they entered the room and shut the door, Alec turned to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Magnus held him close and stroked his ebony hair. "Oh, Alec, you don't know how proud I am of you right now." It was true. Magnus had sat there in complete respectful awe as Alec handled himself in the face of his parents. After a few moments of embracing, Magnus felt tears soak threw the shoulder of his T-shirt. "What's wrong, darling?" Magnus was worried.

Without lifting his face from where it was pressed to Magnus' shoulder, Alec spoke. "I was just...so terrified. I didn't know what they were going to do...and they just..." He wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus, if possible, then looked up into his face. Magnus tenderly wiped away the moisture clinging to his face. "Thank you for being there...I don't know if I could have done that without you beside me."

Magnus, touched deeply by Alec's words, could do nothing but smile softly and kiss him. "There's nowhere I'd rather be that by your side." He whispered.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTH**

When Alec and Magnus came down for supper, everyone else was at the table. Jace, Isabelle, Max, Hodge and the Lightwood parents looked up as they came into the room. Hodge looked like he was about to leave. Maryse seemed to be argueing with him. "Hodge!" She said firmly. "You must stay for supper. You have taken care of our children and I only pay you minimum wage. Please, stay."

"Alright, I guess I will." Hodge took his seat at the table once more, as Alec and Magnus took seats beside each other. Magnus had Max on his right and Alec had Jace on his left.

The meal, pot roast cooked by Maryse and Isabelle, was perfectly edible and it was eaten quickly. Max kept a steady conversation with Magnus, in which they talked about comics and all sorts of things. Max obviously really liked his brother's boyfriend and Alec was glad. Jace nudged Alec in the middle of the meal, asking him softly if he had come out to their mom and dad. He seemed happy for Alec when the teen replied that it had gone well.

While they were scraping their plates clean, Maryse cleared her throat. "So, Magnus," She started. "How long have you lived here? I don't recognize you from any other years."

Magnus smiled politely. "I moved here with my aunt about a month ago."

"And how has this town been treating you?"

"I quite like it here." He said, casting a sidelong smile to Alec, who blushed slightly.

Maryse set down her fork and knife. "And, why do you live with your aunt? Where are your parents?"

Magnus looked down at his plate uncomfortably, "Um, I'd rather not talk about that." He said. Alec took his hand under the table. The little that Magnus had told his boyfriend about his parents let him know that it was a rough time for the sparkly teen to go through. He tried to send a telepathic message to his mother to please not pry further, but Maryse obviously didn't get the message.

"Why? Where's your mother and father now?" She continued, looking at him steadily, although Magnus kept his eyes down.

Sensing the mood, Isabelle interjected. "Mom..." Jace was giving her a stern look as well. Max was looking a little bewildered and Hodge was still eating his roast, oblivious to the conversation around him.

"Maryse, he obviously doesn't want to tell you. I don't think this is your place to ask." Robert said firmly, looking at his wife.

"I want to know, Robert." She turned once more to the teen of her scrutiny. "Where are your parents, Magnus?"

Biting his lip and squeezing Alec's hand a little, Magnus replied softly. "My mom's dead. My father's in jail." Alec was torn between sending looks to his mom and trying to silently comfort his boyfriend. He really hoped that Maryse wouldn't continue with this train of thought. Unfortunatly, she did.

"Why's your father in jail?"

Finally, Alec snapped. "_Mother!"_ He exclaimed. "Please stop!"

Magnus stood up, his eyes still downcast. "Thank you for having me, but I should really get home." He said, softly and still polite, even after Maryse's interrogation. Alec felt a surge of anger towards his mother as Magnus left the room. With a look in Maryse's direction, he got up as well and followed his boyfriend out the door.

**Author's Second Note: I just have to say one thing: HODGE THE NANNY!**

**Leave a review for Hodge. He only gets payed minimum wage.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry! For all of the wonderful people still reading this, you are so good to me, and I am such an awful updater. I would give you a list of excuses as to why I haven't updated but I know none of you want to read them. Let's just say that today I listened to 'A Message for Alec Lightwood' by Alice Invictus (check it out!) for the hundredth time and got inspired. Thank Alice for this chapter. :P Sorry again. Now on with the story!**

"Magnus!" Alec called out as he exited his house, slamming the front door. His boyfriend stopped on the end of the driveway and turned his head a little towards Alec, but said nothing. Alec ran up to him and touched him gently on the arm. When Magnus didn't flinch away, Alec was relieved; the taller boy had every right to hate him. "Magnus, I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would...when she was all good with my coming out, I thought...oh Magnus I'm _so_ sorry."

Magnus finally turned all the way and faced the stammering and distressed boy. "Alec," He said softly, taking his hand. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault and I'm not mad at you."

Alec's face still didn't lose its guilty look. "I just can't believe she did that! I'm sorry that she brought up..." He trailed off, looking at the ground and not wanting to see the expression on Magnus' face. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"Alec, stop saying that. It just brings back awful memories for me and I just had to get out of there. I should be the one apologizing for rudely walking out of dinner like that."

His boyfriend shook his head. "No, you had every right to get out of there. I still can't believe-" Alec could seem to find the right words. He was obviously furious at his mother and miserably guilt-ridden towards his boyfriend. "You never say anything about it, but I know that it was really bad for you, and I'm sorry that she did that."

Magnus sighed and placed his hands gently on either side of Alec's face so that he looked up at him. "Stop apologizing." He said, and kissed him softly. When he pulled away, Alec looked a little more reassured, but still nervous. "Come," Magnus said, taking his hand and pulling him off the front lawn to walk on the street.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.

"I saw a cute little park down the block." Was all the sparkly boy said in response. Following that comment came a comfortable silence as they walked down the street, hand-in-hand. It had just gotten dark, with the aftermath glow of the sun fading on the horizon. The streetlamps were flickering on, giving the dusk an eerie, yet peaceful, feel.

"So, were you going to walk home or something if I hadn't followed you?" Alec still seemed a little distressed.

Magnus just shook his head. "I knew you would follow." He said, squeezing his boyfriend's pale hand. They rounded the corner and came to the small park. "Here we are."

Alec remembered this park from his childhood days; whenever his parents would come home from a long business-related trip, they would take their children out for a picnic here. Alec remembered those days when they were younger-Jace and Isabelle were eight years old, Alec was nine, and Max was just a baby. Robert and Maryse would be taking care of Max on the picnic blanket while the other three played on the swings or ran about. Oh, how life had changed.

Magnus and Alec sat down on the grass, which was beginning to turn brown. There were no streetlamps in the park, so the couple found that they could see the stars starting to come out. They lay down on their backs, shoulder to shoulder, and looked up at the stars. After a few minutes of this, Magnus started to talk. "Alec, I think you have a right to know what happened with my parents."

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, but the taller boy continued to stare at the sky above. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Magnus."

"I know." Magnus did look into those blue eyes then, and Alec saw only trust.

"I was thirteen years old, coming to terms with my sexuality. I knew that I should come out to my parents, because I believed that they would love me no matter what...they were my parents. Aren't they supposed to do that naturally?" Magnus' strange eyes held sadness in them and Alec held on to his hand tighter. Magnus continued, "But, they didn't. Now, Alec, you should know that my parents were very very religious. And not the normal religious, like going to church on sunday and praying at the table; the possesive, hating, opressive kind of take on religion. I was so young that I didn't realize the full extent of what my coming out would do to them. If I knew about them what I know now, I would have _never_ told them I was gay."

Alec could tell that Magnus' story was coming to the ugly part as his face got more and more distressed and he paused in his telling to control his emotions. Reaching over, the basketball player gently touched the side of his boyfriend's face until his green eyes looked at him. Alec didn't know what to say, so he just placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and drew the taller boy close to him, so that Magnus' head was resting over his heart and Alec had his arms wrapped around his lean body.

This seemed to relax Magnus and he continued speaking, tracing patterns into Alec's arm, "So...I came out to my mother first, because I loved her more. Dad could be...abusive at times. But my mother, she hadn't hurt me. And she never did...physically, at least. When I told her, she said nothing...nothing at all. She just grabbed her bible and dissapeared into her bedroom. I-I didn't know what to make of that. Now, I wish I would have-" Magnus took some more deep breaths and Alec stroked his hair comfortingly. "The next morning, I went to talk to her bedroom to talk to her and she...she was..." Alec felt a few tears soak into his shirt. "She had hung herself. In the coat closet."

Alec felt so sad. How could Magnus, at age thirteen, have gone through that? He continued to offer silent reassurances as Magnus kept talking, "My father came home from work almost right after I found her. He-he loved her...but he didn't love me. He made me tell him what happened and we both knew it was all my fault. And then he...attacked me. He hurt me _so much_ and I couldn't do anything. Fortunately, the neighbours heard what was going on from next door and they called the cops. My father was arrested and I was sent to live with my Aunt Chloe. And, that's where we are now...four years later."

Alec didn't know what to do after hearing all of it. He felt so bad for Magnus to have to go through that, and at such a young age. "Oh Magnus," He said, tilting up his boyrfriend's face from where it rested on his chest. Magnus had mascara smudged under his eyes from crying, but he still looked beautiful to Alec. Not knowing what else to do, Alec leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, conveying in that kiss how he felt. It was gentle, just a brush of their lips, but it held so much in it. When they broke apart, Alec stared into Magnus' eyes, "Thank you for telling me."

Magnus' reply was to kiss him again. He was now lying comfortably on top of Alec as they took comfort in each other's presense and love. They lay there, in the park and under the stars, kissing their sadness away.

**Author's Second Note: Oh My Georg, can anyone say "crappy ending"? I can! Anyway, what do you guys think about Magnus' story? About my stupid updating schedule (or lack of)? About the new season of Glee (:D)? Once again, check out Alice Invictus' work, she's amazing. And don't forget to review! Reviews make me update faster! Love you all!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author's Note: I didn't get that many reviews last chapter, but lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed (Joleigh13, mudkipluvr4ever, ClairelovesMalec, Don'tWorryBeHappy21 and one annonymous reviewer-love you all!). :) It's because of you readers and reviewers that I update!**

It was a couple of days after Magnus had told Alec the story of his parents and Alec still wasn't sure what to do about his family. After he had come home, the adults had dissapeared and Alec's siblings had run up to him with comments like "I can't believe she did that!" and "Is Magnus okay?"

Alec reassured them that all was well, but really it wasn't. How could his mother have done that to his boyfriend? Was she really alright with him being gay? Or did she just not like Magnus? Either way, Alec wasn't about to forgive her for it very soon. That night, just after he had gotten ready for bed, Robert had entered his son's bedroom.

"Son," He'd said, "I can only apologize for your mother's behavior."

Alec had sat on the bed. "I won't believe it until I hear an apology from her."

Robert had moved to sit beside his son on the dark comforter. "I know. What she did was..." Robert shook his head and didn't complete his sentence, but Alec could read in his expression what he felt about it.

"It's okay, Dad." He had muttered, embracing his father. "Don't feel bad for something Mom did. It's not your fault."

Robert had smiled and placed his hand on his son's cheek. "I'm so proud of you, son." With that, he had gotten up and left, leaving Alec feeling a little better than before.

But, he wasn't ready to forgive his mother. In fact, he hadn't spoken to her since her rudeness at that dinner, nights ago. She had tried to approach him but Alec had easily avoided her. And, the fact that he was having no trouble keeping her away showed that she didn't really want to apologize; she just felt obliged to.

So, besides the tense atmosphere at home, Alec was doing quite well. Magnus continued to tutor him for English class and many other subjects and his grades were going up. Hodge was especially proud when that report card came home. "There's the Alec I know. He's in there somewhere." The man had said fondly after reading it, tousling Alec's unruly black hair.

Also, Magnus and Alec's relationship was still as strong as ever, but Alec could sense a slight distance since his boyfriend had told him the story of his past. Alec was determined to fix it. Grabbing his guitar and his car keys, he drove to Magnus' house and knocked on the door.

He couldn't help but smile when Magnus opened it. The usually sparkly teen was devoid of all glitter and leather, clad only in a pair of sweats and a grey T-shirt. His hair was without products and hung in a sleek black curtain almost to his shoulders. The most endearing part of the whole look, however, was the fact that Magnus was wearing thick-framed glasses, instead of his usual cat-eye contacts. His eyes were a normal, but stunning, green behind the spectacles. "Hey there." Alec said.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTH**

To say that Magnus was surprised when Alec showed up on his doorstep carrying an acoustic guitar would be an understatement. "What are you doing here?" He asked. _Oh no,_ he thought, _I'm so underdressed, I have no makeup on, I'm a mess, my glasses look rediculous-why is he here on a weekend?_

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Alec pouted.

Magnus stuttered. "Of course I am!" _I'm just not glad that you're seeing me like this_, he completed silently in his head.

Grinning, Alec stepped through the door. "Good," He said, kissing Magnus fleetingly, "Because I'm very glad to see you, especially since you look absolutely adorable dressed like this."

Magnus was floored, "What?"

Continuing into the house, Alec shot over his shoulder, "Those glasses make you look so cute. And I love your hair."

Magnus touched his hair, which he had left down out of laziness. What was with Alec? He usually wasn't this carefree and flirty. Following Alec into the living room, Magnus decided that he didn't mind.

Alec was sitting on the couch, checking the tuning of his guitar, when Magnus entered the room. He grinned up at him, gesturing for Magnus to take a seat on a chair across from him. "As for why I'm here," He said, "I have something prepared for you."

"You're going to serenade me?" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

Alec smiled at him. "Of course." He said, then proceeded to play. There was soft finger-picking on the guitar to make a nice sound, and then Alec started to sing, soft and sweet.

(**Traffic in the Sky by Jack Johnson; look it up and listen to it, if you want**)  
_There's traffic in the sky _

_And it doesn't seem to be getting much better _

_There's kids playing games on the pavement _

_Drawing waves on the pavement _

_Shadows of the planes on the pavement _

_Its enough to make me cry _

_But that don't seem like it would make it feel better _

_Maybe its a dream and if I scream _

_It will burst at the seams _

_This whole place will fall to pieces And then they'd say..._

_Well how could we have known?_  
_I'll tell them it's not so hard to tell _

_If you keep on adding stones _

_Soon the water will be lost in the well_

_Puzzle pieces in the ground _

_But no one ever seems to be digging _

_Instead they're looking up towards the heavens _

_With their eyes on the heavens _

_There are shadows on the way to the heavens _

_It's enough to make me cry _

_But that don't seem like it would make it feel better _

_The answers could be found _

_We could learn from digging down _

_But no one ever seems to be digging _

_Instead they'll say..._

_Well how could we have known?_  
_I'll tell them it's not so hard to tell _

_If you keep on adding stones _

_Soon the water will be lost in the well_

_Words of wisdom all around _

_But no one ever seems to listen _

_They're talking about their plans on paper _

_Building up from the pavement _

_There are shadows from the scrapers on the pavement _

_It's enough to make me sigh _

_But that don't seem like it would make it feel better _

_The words are all around _

_But the words are only sounds _

_And no one ever seems to listen _

_Instead they'll say_

_Well how could we have known?_  
_I'll tell them it's really not so hard to tell _

_If you keep on adding stones _

_Soon the water will be lost in the well, lost in the well_

Magnus didn't know when he had started to cry, but at the end of the song he found himself with teary eyes. It was due to a mixture of the message of the song and of how beautiful Alec looked, completely at ease with his guitar, and Magnus was so touched by all of it. It was really the perfect song to express the feelings between them about the fiasco at that dinner.

Alec was looking at him, a little uncertainly. "Those are good tears, right?" He asked.

All Magnus could do was nod before he tackled Alec to the couch and kissed him with a mixture of sweetness and passion. It was a good thing that Alec had set his guitar to the side when he had finished.

**THTHTHTHTHTH**

Chloe, watching from the doorway of the living room, had tears in her eyes as well. She had heard from Magnus that Alec was a musician, but she didn't realize how good he was until he had came on in and started singing and playing. The song, the mood, and the feelings behind it made it so that she couldn't help but smile. She respectfully left the boys as they kissed on the couch, but didn't stop thinking about how perfect they were together. Chloe had heard how Alec complimented Magnus when he was in 'weekend-mode' and, after this performance, had no doubts that he was the one for her nephew.

**Author's Second Note: ****I normally don't like it when people put lyrics in the chapter (that's why I haven't, for the other songs I've mentioned), but this song in here isn't a well-known one so I thought I'd put them in because it's really quite a sweet song that I could see Alec singing. It's called 'Traffic in the Sky' by Jack Johnson. Look it up! I imagine Alec to have an amazing range, btw. He can basically sing anything. :P**

**Review?**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone reading and/or reviewing! You guys are fabulous!**

"Hey Alec, Jace." Isabelle said after she knocked lightly on the music room door. The boys stopped what they were doing. Jace had been playing classical music on the grand piano while Alec kept up with him on the elecric guitar. "Alec, you're like that young dude from _Crossroads_ who could play the Mozart and junk."

Alec blushed. "We're just messing around, Izzy. What do you want?"

Coming the rest of the way into the room, Isabelle placed her hands on the back of the large instrument that Jace sat at. "Well, I'm here to propose something to you boys."

"Spit it out Isabelle. Enough with the theatrics." Jace said.

"Well..." The girl sat next to Jace on the piano bench. "You know how the school talent show is coming up in a week?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jace said.

"Well, I'm thinking of singing for it." Isabelle said, idly playing 'chopsticks' on the piano keys, the only song that she knew.

"Stop that!" Jace said, smacking her hand. He _hated_ that song.

Alec, on the other hand, was a little more positive and actually stayed on topic. "That's great, Isabelle. You have a wonderful voice. What are you going to sing?"

The girl grinned up at her older brother. "Thank you, dear Alec. And, actually, that's where you guys come in..." She got up and returned with her iPod dock. "I want to sing 'Electric Chapel' by Lady Gaga from her Born This Way album."

"And we come in where...?" Jace asked, trying to figure out which Gaga song she was talking about. They all sounded the same to him.

"Well, everyone knows that singing with a background track is so lame, so I want you guys to accompany me!" Isabelle smiled in excitement, but when she looked up, she received less-than-positive reactions.

Alec looked uncomfortable. "Um, Isabelle I've never performed in front of a big crowd before..."

Jace just looked bored. "I have to play a Lady Gaga song?"

"Hey," Isabelle snapped her fingers at the blonde. "No hate." She then turned to her older brother. "And you, mister, are in a band which has a gig coming up. You need the practice."

Both boys sighed and their sister took that as a 'yes', so she clicked her iPod to the right song to show it to them.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH(one week later)**

"Oh my gosh, Alec, you're up next!" Magnus exclaimed excitedly.

Chairman was equally pumped. "I love this song! You guys are gonna be so hot!"

Alec wasn't looking excited in the least. He played with the guitar strap across his shoulder nervously. "What if I mess up? Not only will I humiliate myself, but also Isabelle will be left without accompanyment!"

Magnus grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and shook him. "Alec! You're _not_ going to mess up!" They were backstage, waiting for two sisters to finish their song. The girls were doing an upbeat verson of Adam Lambert's 'Broken Open' with many gorgeous harmonies and an acoustic guitar. Alec had to admit that they were very good. It made him even more nervous that he had to follow them.

Isabelle was a little ways away from the three gay guys, warming up her voice. Jace was checking himself out in a mirror. "Hey Alec, how do I look?" He called to his brother.

"Jace, it doesn't matter how you look! You just have to sound good." Isabelle snapped.

"Of course I'll sound good!" Jace said indignantly. "Seriously, how do I look?"

Alec sighed. "You look fine." He turned back to his boyfriend, taking a deep breath. The sisters on the stage had just finished their song, to thunderous applause. He managed a small smile. "Wish me luck?"

Magnus gave him a short kiss. "Good luck, darling. I'll be right there in the audience. Try and take Simon's advice and look up when you play; I want to see those gorgeous eyes."

"Okay."

"Alec! Come on!" Isabelle said. She gestured to Magnus and Chairman. "You guys, scram!"

The Lightwood trio made their way on to the stage and set up their instruments in silence. Jace hooked up a stand-up electronic keyboard while Alec plugged his guitar into the amp; Isabelle checked that the microphone was working. "I don't know if it's on!" She whisper-shouted to Alec.

"Say something, anything." He replied.

"Test 1-2-3." Isabelle said. Sure enough, the microphone worked.

"Anything but that." Alec teased. Isabelle stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey guys." Isabelle said to the crowd. "Hope you enjoy our performance."

She then gestured to Alec to start playing. The teenager found Magnus in the audience, who smiled at him, took a deep breath and then began to play. It was a relatively easy thing to play, but the timing was the key. After a few seconds, Jace joined in on the keyboard, creating the full intro.

When Isabelle began to sing, the guitar wasn't in the accompanyment for a bit. It was only Jace with solid chords backing up his sister. Alec was also singing backup for her, providing harmonies and joining in for the "doo-doo-doo"s.

Alec soon joined back in with his guitar, but the real impressive part came with the guitar solo. Alec chose not to copy exactly the solo from the original track, instead he made up a similar one of his own. He barely noticed when the crowd went wild.

The song ended and all three Lightwoods let out a breath. It had gone better than they had all expected. Magnus, Simon, and Clary were waiting backstage when they got off.

"Alec, you did amazing! That was _so_ good!" Magnus gushed, gather his boyfriend up for a bone-crushing hug.

"Jace," Clary said, blushing, "That was really good. I know it was easy for you, being a piano prodigy and all but it was still great." Jace smiled and kissed his short girlfriend.

Simon awkwardly approached Isabelle. "You were stupendous." He said, then repremanded himself. _Stupendous! Who says that?_ But, Isabelle took the compliment graciously.

"Thank you, Simon." She said, truly appreciating the compliment.

Simon grinned back. _Come on, Lewis. Now's the time. Ask her out!_ "Hey, Isabelle-"

"Sorry, but I have to go right now. Catch you later!" Flicking her ponytail, Isabelle left.

"Dang it!"

**Author's Second Note: Anyone catch the RENT reference? Please review! I'm doing a lot more time skips now. Coming up: Chairman's birthday party! Review and I'll update faster!**

**Remember, I'm always open to suggestions! Is there a song that you want Simon and Alec's band to play at the gig? Let me know!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry guys. I'm also sorry for always apologizing in every single author's note. I suck. That last chapter wasn't very good and I feel like I'm losing the feeling of this story but I don't know what to do about it! So I just keep writing! Sorry again for complaining and giving you a pathetic chapter. Love you all. I hope that we can complete this journey sometime in the future. If I wasn't such a crappy author. xl**

Alec soon learned that Simon's band had a very limited fan base. His first gig with Platinum Gold (the name which Kirk and Eric had decided on three days before) went well in the way that they rocked the songs and Alec didn't mess up. But, the only people that came were Alec's boyfriend and siblings, a couple friends of the band's, some druggies, and random people who had nothing better to do.

Alec thought that it would be a little hard to hold fans with you if you were constantly changing band names, so he brought that up in the next band practice. With a heated discussion involving very strange poetry from Eric, they decided that they would keep the name Platinum Gold and see if Alec's theory proved true.

Sure enough, the room was a little more full at the next gig.

Not only that, but Alec's addition to the band boosted their popularity immensly. Magnus had taken to making posters whenever they were performing and they had awesome drawings, courtesy of Magnus' epic art talent. Magnus drew people to the gig and, when they got there, Alec himself hooked them in for good. Whoever didn't have a crush on him admired his high guitar skills.

Alec didn't understand it when the girls (and a couple guys) fawned over him. He was still quite self-conscious. Magnus, however, couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again each time he saw him on that stage; the lights illuminated the contrast between his ebony hair and pale skin, and his blue eyes were accented by the small amount of eyeliner that Magnus applied for him before every performance (because "all rock gods gotta have some eyeliner, gay or not"). Along with the little makeup, Alec was instructed by Simon to wear something badass when on stage, either skinny or ripped jeans and tight black shirts with optional skulls. Because, in Simon's words, "a band has got to have a look, and faded sweaters are not part of our look, thank you very much".

Another thing that helped their status grow in the town was the quality of their songs and performances. Alec rocked the stage with his guitar skills and vocals, and the other band members tried to step up their games as well. They did killer covers of well known rock/punk songs and their original songs started to become popular as well. The other band members finally put their foot down on using Eric's strange poetry and started to write songs with a collective effort from all five of them (although Matt didn't play anymore, he still attended practices and helped with setting up, etc.). It turned out, they all had great ideas when it came to music and they used a little bit of Eric's insanity to spice things up occasionally.

Within a couple months, the places they played at were packed. They had gigs at least every two weeks. Alec was having the time of his life, and Magnus and his family (minus Maryse, of course, who still wasn't talking to him) were so proud. But, this also meant that he was working hard constantly. In order to keep up with the band and his schoolwork, Alec had almost no free time. Finally, it was Chairman who helped him out. He approached him Thursday morning with a suspicious grin and a bounce in his step.

"You are graciously invited to my insanely fabulous birthday party, Alexander Lightwood!" The small teen said with a flourish as he presented a glittery party invitation to the surprised young man.

"Oh, um, thanks Chairman, but I have band practice tomorrow..."

"Oh hush." He said, reaching up to fix Alec's hair that was tousled by the wind. "You are _way_ too busy, young sir, and you really need to get out and have some fun. You barely have time for even Magnus right now and that's just plain _wrong_. I swear, if he didn't help you with school work, you would barely spend time together!" Having no luck with Alec's black locks, Chairman put his arms back down at his sides and gave him his best stern look.

Alec looked down guiltily. He really did feel bad about that. "I'm sorry." He got his books out of his locker and shut it.

Chairman pursed his lips. "Well, how about I'll accept your apology...on the condition that you come to my party tomorrow. Magnus is already coming." Magnus had just gotten a new car from his aunt, and Alec found that he missed their morning talks.

Alec pretended to think about it, then grinned. "Okay."

"Fabulous!" Chairman said, giving him a little hug. "All the information is on the invitation. I can't wait!" With that, the small teen skipped away, leaving a bemused Alec behind.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTH**

_This is it, Lewis,_ Simon thought as he came into the school, _This is your chance to ask Isabelle out._ "Have a good day at school Dad!" He called out to his father and waved when the older Lewis replied similarly.

Luck seemed to be on his side, because Isabelle was standing at her locker. He swallowed as he walked up to her. "Hey Isabelle."

She turned with a smile that blinded Simon for a few minutes. "Hey Simon! Your gig last week was great, by the way."

Simon forced a blush down. "Thanks. Um, I have something to ask you..."

"Sure, what is it?" The girl said, closing her locker.

Simon took a deep breath. _Come on, Lewis!_ He let out the question in a rush, "Willyougooutwithme?"

_What will she say?_ Isabelle stared at him for a few moments, then answered. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Gnomish."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "What did you just say?"

The nerd sighed. "Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?"

"Oh!" She said in comprehension, then flipped her ponytail over her shoulder with a grin. "Sure."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Sure? As in, yes?"

Isabelle nodded. "Mhm. Want to go to Chairman's party with me?"

"Y-yes! Of course." He couldn't believe it had gone this well. _Yes, Lewis, well done!_

Suddenly, Alec walked up turning the pair into a trio. "Hey Isabelle, what's up?"

Isabelle turned to her older brother with a grin. "Simon asked me out."

Alec raised an eyebrow. Clary walked by and scowled. "Really?" He said dryly, turning to his band-mate. Simon nodded hesitantly. "Come on, Lewis, we need to have a little talk. See you later Isabelle." He threw the last comment over his shoulder as he dragged Simon into a nearby bathroom. Simon waved enthusiastically at the girl as he was taken away. He stopped smiling, though, when they got to their destination and Alec turned to him and gave him the worst protective-older-brother-threatening-talk he had ever been the receiver of.

**Author's Second Note: I hate filler chapters.**

**Didn't mean to throw a pity-party in the first AN. Just wanted to let you know where my head's at and why I have left you waiting for so long. I really need a plot outline. Making up chapters as I go isn't doing very well for me. xP**

**One more thing: who's on board for a Chairman/Church based story after I'm done this one? Not the cats, the characters I made them in Bone City, silly! It would probably involve how they got together and what they went through with Johnathan, you know-the plotlines I hinted at throughout this story. A reader (A-Mermaids-Tear1398) sent me a PM requesting it and I just want to know if anyone else is interested. Let me know in a review? Also, review and tell me how sucky this chapter was, haha.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, hello! Didn't expect to see you here! You probably didn't expect to see me here, either. I'm so so so so so sorry about that! You see, I kind of got into a non-malec-all-klaine funk. I'm sorry for all my Malec peeps who had me on author alert (if there are any of you) that get an update and are like "ugh! Glee? Where are Alec and Magnus-damn you, Patricia!" I'm sorry.**

**OH. MY. GOODNESS. I have 275 reviews! You guys are amazing! Seriously, you are all super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot and I love you all!**

**THTHTHTHTHTH**

The week went by quickly and soon enough it was the day of Chairman's infamous birthday party. Magnus was in his bedroom freaking out. He had an hour before Alec was coming to pick him up (Alec was the designated driver) and he was still trying to decide what to wear. Laid out on his bed like deflated human-shaped balloons were two possible outfits. One of them included silver, pinstripe pants and a ruffled black shirt with black converse and lots of jewelery. The other was a little more subtle, with skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and a dark purple shirt that was also ripped strategically, accompanied by a skinny purple tie.

"Magnus, are you almost ready to go?" Chloe called up the stairs, "Alec's going to be here in an hour or so."

Magnus whirled around, "Yeah, I know that! And no I'm not ready!" He must have sounded pretty stressed and sassy, because Chloe appeared in his bedroom doorway and gave him a look.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked, looking him over. He was wearing his bathrobe from when he had gotten out of the shower and still hadn't changed. Magnus gestured to his state of un-fabulousness.

"I have no idea what to wear!" He exclaimed, turning around and pointing at the bed. "Now, I know you know nothing about fashion, but please just tell me which outfit I should go with!"

Chloe stepped into the room and looked at the articles of clothing. "Um...I'm not sure, Magnus." When he rolled his eyes, she suggested hopefully, "What is Alec wearing?"

Magnus thought hard. "Well, I'm not sure. Probably black or grey...he's kind of limited when it comes to colour. I'm trying to get him to open up a bit."

Chloe nodded, treating him like he was a lighted dynamite stick. "So, wear the grey one? To match him?"

Whirling around dramatically once again, Magnus gave her a look, "I can't match him! That would look rediculous! This isn't prom, Chloe! It's a party!"

"Okay, then...the purple one?"

Tapping his bottom lip with a shimmering fingernail, Magnus thought it over. "Yes," He said finally, "The purple one will do." He rushed over and gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek, then pushed her out of his bedroom. "Now leave; I have to change!"

**1 Hour Later...**

About an hour later, Magnus was putting the finishing touches on his makeup when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the electric alarm-clock. Yep, Alec was right on time. The tall boy was about to get up and meet his boyfriend when he heard Chloe answer the door and immediatly start a conversation. Well, his aunt could keep Alec occupied for a little while. His eyes could use some more glitter...

**7 Minutes Later...**

"Magnus! Get your sparkly butt down here and see your boyfriend!" Chloe called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Magnus glanced at himself in the mirror one more time. Yes, he looked hot. He grabbed Chairman's wrapped present from on top of his oak dresser and ran down the stairs to the living room.

Alec, sitting on an armchair and speaking politely to Chloe, looked up as Magnus entered the room. Magnus noticed how the other boy's blue eyes looked him up and down, taking in the buckled boots, tight jeans, and the rips in his shirt that showed patches of honey-coloured skin. He watched Alec's adams apple move as he swallowed. "You look great." He said finally, and Magnus smirked.

"So do you, darling." He said smoothly, and he wasn't just saying it to respond. Alec was wearing straight-legged dark-wash jeans, a silk, grey button-up shirt with a collar, and a loose black tie. He pulled his boyfriend up by the hand and then left the room as quickly as possible, shouting goodbye to his aunt as they left.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"I can't believe we got lost!" Alec exclaimed as they finally pulled in front of Chairman's huge house.

Magnus chuckled as the engine was turned off and they both got out of Alec's car. "It only cost us about fifteen minutes, darling, it's not that bad."

Alec took his boyfriend's hand and Magnus couldn't suppress a smile. Alec pointed to a really-expensive-looking car that was parked near the house. "There's Clary's car, so Jace must be here already," He gestured a little to the right. "And there's Simon's car, so Isabelle made it as well."

Magnus was curious. "Isabelle came with Simon?" He asked as they made their way to the huge house.

"Yeah," Alec said, "He asked her out the other day."

"I'm sure you gave him the scariest protective-big-brother talk ever."

Alec grinned as he rang the doorbell. "Of course."

The large door opened to reveal a familiar face. "Hey, Church!" Magnus said enthusiastically.

The intimidating teenager gave them a little smile. "Glad you guys made it. We were getting worried. Come on in."

He led the couple through a large and lavish hall filled with paintings and expensive decor. There were a couple people with plastic cups in their hands chatting to the side of them. Magnus was staring in awe at the crystal chandelier when they arrived at their destination. It was a huge room that had all the furniture pushed to the sides to form a dance-floor of sorts. There was a DJ booth that was blasting mindless but stimulating music and multi-coloured lights flashed throughout the scene.

Magnus saw Simon standing beside Alec's sister at the refreshment table. He was eating a carrot stick and making wild gestures with his hands. He recognized many of the people from school and many others that he didn't know. Obviously, Chairman was a popular person. "Hey, where is Chairman?" Magnus asked Church.

The brown-haired boy pointed to the other side of the room where Magnus saw the small birthday boy chatting with a short boy who had curly hair. "Great, thanks!" Church nodded and left them to go get something to eat.

Magnus grabbed Alec by the hand and started to lead him towards his small friend. "This place is amazing!" Alec said, still looking around.

As they got closer, they could hear a little snippet of the conversation Chairman was having with the curly-haired teen. "I'm just saying, honey, it looks so much better without the gel, honestly...Oh, Magnus! Alec! There you are!" The small teen noticed them and gave them a wave as they got closer. Magnus grinned and waved back. Their host was wearing a party hat and a white shirt with a faux fur collar, and white jeans.

"Magnus, you look fantabulous tonight." Chairman said, giving him a hug. "You too, Alec!" He proceeded to fuss over Alec's unruly hair and Magnus zoned out of the conversation for a bit.

He looked over at the boy Chairman had been talking to before they got there. The shorter guy was staring at Magnus and his glittery-ness with raised triangular eyebrows. Magnus noticed that he had a polka-dotted bowtie on. "See something you like?" Magnus asked, raising his own trimmed eyebrows in response.

The other boy blushed, looking down at his red capri-pants. "No, um, sorry for staring. You're just very glittery."

Magnus shrugged, "Well, I do try."

The guy stammered and turned to Chairman, "I'd better head off. Happy Birthday, Chairman!" He said, then left with a little wave at the group.

Chairman turned to Magnus, teasing him fondly, "What did you say to him, Magnus? You scared him off." Alec looked after the guy with a little frown, as if judging whether he should get jealous and possesive of the exchange or not.

"Nothing!" Magnus said. "He was staring, that's all." Alec, not liking this prospect, wrapped a strong arm around Magnus' waist.

Chairman rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on guys. He's harmless. He has a boyfriend. They both go to a school out of town. I met them at a Gap store once."

"Oh...cool." Alec said, and the awkward silence caused Magnus to remember something.

"Oh yeah! Chairman, I have your birthday present here!" He handed the wrapped gift to the small boy, who took it with a smile.

Alec chimed in, "I couldn't figure out what to get you, so the card is from me." The card had a picture of a cat on it that said '_Have a Purrfect Birthday!_' and there was a twenty dollar bill inside it.

"Thanks, Alec." Chairman said, then moved on to open the gift from Magnus. He reached in and pulled out a flat object: a calendar. "Oh my goodness, Magnus, this is fantastic!" Held in his pale hands was a calendar, exactly like the couples' calendar that Rachel Berry had given Finn Hudson in Glee season one. It included a picture of two cats with their faces cut out and pictures of Chairman and Church's faces pasted in, instead. "I love you, Magnus Bane!" the small boy exclaimed, throwing his arms around Magnus' waist, as he couldn't reach his neck. "I have to show Church!" He ran off excitedly, leaving Malec standing alone near the edge of the dance-floor.

"Does Church watch Glee?" Alec asked.

Magnus threw an arm around his boyfriend and steered him towards the refreshment table. "He forced Church to watch it...much like I made you watch all 2 and a half seasons with me over the span of 4 weekends."

**1 Hour Later...**

"Magnus, you're drunk." Alec looked up at his boyfriend from where he sat on a plush chair.

"No I'm not! I'm a Starship Ranger!" Magnus said, sitting himself on Alec's lap happily. Alec rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to become a human chair. Magnus leaned over and started playing with Alec's tousled hair. "Dance with me?" He asked, pouting his lips.

"Magnus, I don't know..."

Magnus kissed him on the lips, then looked into his eyes. "Please?" He whispered.

Alec sighed. Whether he was drunk or not, Alec couldn't resist when Magnus begged like that. "Fine."

There was a slow song playing, one Alec couldn't quite recognize. Magnus loved slow songs. He wound his arms around Alec's waist and Alec reached up to put his arms around Magnus' neck. He was at about eye-level with Magnus' nose, so it wasn't that much of a stretch for him. He looked over and saw Chairman and Church dancing; with their hight differences, it was kind of adorable, Alec had to admit. The top of the smaller boy's head reached Church's shoulder. Alec had never seen Church look at anything or anyone with that much tenderness before, and he had to look away because he felt that he was intruding on an intimate moment.

Alec got lost in the music, the lights, and the feeling of Magnus in his arms, and before he knew it the song was over. Magnus kissed him once again and Alec almost forgot where they were. Magnus tasted like a mixture of punch and alcohol and he smelled like strawberries. However, the moment was ruined by the starting of yet another LMFAO song starting up. "I hate this music." Magnus grumbled, pulling Alec away from the mass of moving bodies. They made it back to the side of the room and Magnus picked up his cup of pink liquid once again.

Suddenly, Magnus was shoved violently forward and he stumbled into Alec, who steadied him automatically, not caring that his silk shirt was drenched by his drink. He looked over his boyfriend's shoulder, expecting to see someone who was drunk and apologetic, but looked instead into the cold, dark eyes of Jonathan Morgenstern.

**THTHTHTHTHTH**

**Author's Second Note: Aaah! Cliffhanger!**

**Huzzah for the Blaine cameo! :P**

**Please tell me how this went! I know I haven't updated in forever and you guys probably hate me right now, but I will update faster if you give me reviews! They truly help me write! I'm also sorry that the sizes of these chapters vary extremely (this chapter was HUGE!), but I stop when the scene needs to stop, simple as that.**

**Seriously, please review! It would mean the world to me if you let me know that my Malec readers are still with me! xoxo**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
